De quien es?
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: NaruSasu Sasuke es Doncel, y al quedar embarazado sus padres le echaron de casa solo tiene la ayuda de su hermano mayor, al paso del tiempo se vuelve a ver con su mejor amigo
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y todos los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor

Capitulo 1

Sasuke Uchiha un Doncel de veinticinco años de piel clara, cabello azabache con reflejos azulados y ojos negros vivía en un apartamento con su hijo de ocho años, Sasuke no era muy social, pero tenía tres amigos que le ayudaban en todo

La vida de este Doncel no fue fácil sobre todo después de anunciar a sus padres que estaba embarazado con la edad de dieciséis años y a punto de cumplir los diecisiete, su familia aunque vivieran adelantados estaba chapada a la antigua sobre todo por su único hijo Doncel, por eso cuando este les dijo que estaba embarazado lo echaron de casa sin ningún tipo de remordimientos, pero gracias a su hermano mayor Itachi le compró el apartamento que vivía actualmente, Sasuke por la situación por la que estaba y que tenía que cuidar un bebé dejó de estudiar, una vez que el niño fue un poco mayor volvió a retomar sus estudios y actualmente estaba en la Universidad que solo iba por las mañana y por las tardes estaba en un restaurante trabajando

Sasuke de niño era un niño alegre y tenía a su mejor amigo que este era hijo de los mejores amigos de sus padres a parte que la empresa de sus padres eran socios con los padres de su mejor amigo, a medida que iba creciendo Sasuke empezó a interesarse por su mejor amigo y eso fue el detonante para que se volviera bastante serio y anti social ya que su mejor amigo que era varón y de nombre Naruto Namikaze no le veía de esa forma, pero Sasuke siempre intentaba llamar la atención de su amigo pero no resultaba asta que decidió hacer algo que su familia estaría en contra, Sasuke coqueteaba con todo varón para que Naruto tuviera celos, al no resultar eso empezó a besarse delante de Naruto que tampoco resultaba y asta a manosearse delante de él, nada de lo que hacía veía en su amigo Naruto nada celos y eso le frustraba asta que un día iba a tirar la toalla, la última vez que vio a Naruto se dio cuenta de una cosa que su mas grande error fue comportarse como se comportó a parte que se dio cuenta que los ojos azules de su amigo no tenía ese brillo especial de felicidad que siempre tenía cuando era niño, Sasuke supo en ese momento que el Naruto que conoció estaba muerto y no sabía el por que, pero no pudo averiguarlo por que desde ese día no hubo ningún acercamiento entre ambos ya que el mismo Sasuke no quería y después al enterarse que estaba embarazado le perdió la pista tanto a él, a sus padres y a los padres de su rubio amigo, ya que solo tenía contacto con su hermano y este no hablaba nada de sus padres

La vida de Sasuke era ajetreada por las mañanas estudiaba y las tardes trabajaba, pronto acabaría la Universidad ya que estaba en exámenes finales y buscaría un empleo de abogado, eso a Sasuke le hacía feliz

Era por la tarde noche, estaba recogiendo Sasuke las cosas del restaurante ya que estaba cerrado para irse a casa, una vez que llegase pasaría un rato con su hijo y después a dormir para volver a la rutina de siempre, llevaba unos días melancólico el azabache, caminaba en ese momento hacia su apartamento y pensaba en el pasado, que podía a ver sido las cosas diferentes, que podía a ver sido directo con sus sentimientos hacia Naruto, al pensar eso sonrió Sasuke creyendo que podían a ver estado juntos pero sabía que no, Naruto en esa etapa de su vida estaba mal, no sabía el por que pero en sus ojos se le veía que algo le faltaba y le frustraba el no saber por que, suspiró fuertemente para quitarse esos pensamientos

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Saliendo del aeropuerto salía un rubio de ojos azules con el teléfono en la mano marcando un número que sabía de memoria

-Kiba-dijo alegre el rubio

-_Naruto, amigo-_dijo al otro lado de la línea

-ahora mismo llegué a Konoha

-_ya te vale amigo, en un año solo me has enviado mensajes_

_-_lo siento pero estaba ocupado-dijo Naruto-quisiera pedirte un favor

-_ya sabía yo que me ibas a llamar por algo a si_

_-_podría quedarme en tu casa unos días asta que busco un sitio donde vivir?

-_sabes que no hace falta que me lo digas, y a Hinata le encantará tenerte de vuelta_

-gracias

-_por que no vas a esa mansión que tiene tus padres?-_Naruto frunció el ceño

-sabes que nunca me he llevado bien con ellos a parte que nunca ejercieron de padres-dijo Naruto-y mi madre está mas insoportable desde hace dos años que mi padre murió

-_te espero en casa_

_-_gracias amigo, te debo una-dijo Naruto colgando el teléfono y guardándoselo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta poniéndose el bolso que tenía colgado en su hombro y única pertenencia, vio un taxi que estaba libre y se subió

ºººººººººººººº

Le faltaba dos calles para llegar al edificio donde vivía Sasuke, estaba cansado, esa tarde hubo bastante trabajo, pero todo salió bien, caminaba tranquilamente y de repente un hombre se le puso delante con navaja en mano, Sasuke se asustó pero no lo demostró

-veo por el colgante que eres Doncel-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa lujuriosa y Sasuke inmediatamente se tapó el colgante con su mano-un Doncel como tú no debería de estar solo por las calles, no lo crees, Zen?

-tienes razón jefe-Sasuke se giró por que esa voz venía de sus espaldas y demasiado cerca para su gusto

-se pelear-dijo Sasuke intentando que no le tiemble la voz, los dos hombres rieron a carcajada

-demuéstranos lo bien que sabes pelear-dijo el que era el jefe, Sasuke miró a los dos y sin pensarlo fue atacar al que era el jefe con el puño en alto pero este lo agarró con fuerza retorciendo la mano del azabache que este gritó de dolor-nos vamos a divertir un rato contigo- llevó a la fuerza a Sasuke hacia un callejón y lo estampó contra una pared que dejó algo aturdido a Sasuke-tienes buen cuerpo-dijo tocando con sus dos manos al azabache que este cerró los ojos con fuerza, el otro agresor se relamió los labios, Sasuke solo se quedó quieto con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y agarrándose la muñeca ya que le dolía, sintió como las manos de su agresor le tocaba el pecho y se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, pero luego no sintió nada mas solo gemidos de dolor

-estás bien?-dijo una voz y a Sasuke la recordó de alguien pero no sabía de quien-esos dos se fueron huyendo, menos mal que pasé con el taxi por aquí y los vi que te estaban acorralando y decidí bajar-Sasuke abrió los ojos y no pudo ver el rostro de su salvador ya que no había iluminación-vives lejos de aquí? Si quieres te acompaño

-gracias-dijo Sasuke y hubo silencio en ese momento durante varios segundos-debo irme-comenzó a caminar hacia a fuera de ese callejón donde había iluminación y suspiró fuertemente, es cuando sintió unos pasos rápidos hacia él y parándose en su espalda

-eres tú Sasuke?-el azabache abrió los ojos sorprendido y se giró y ahí estaba delante de él el que fue su mejor amigo que le sonreía con una media sonrisa-me costó reconocer tu voz

-Na … Naruto-susurró Sasuke y vio como el rubio le miró de arriba abajo y eso le intimidó

-yo sabía que cuando fueses mayor estarías muy bien pero estás fabuloso

-gracias-dijo sonrojado Sasuke-pero debo irme, en casa me esperan

-deberías de ir al hospital para que te vieran la mano-dijo Naruto para cambiar de conversación ya que el azabache no se había quitado de agarrar la muñeca

-no es nada-dijo Sasuke-gracias por ayudarme

-Sasuke, me gustaría quedar contigo para hablar-dijo serio Naruto

-no tengo tiempo-dijo Sasuke

-se trata de algo que dijeron tus padres y luego me dijo tu hermano Itachi-Sasuke lo miró sin entender-por lo que veo tus padres mentían-sonrió-y me alegro, pero a parte de eso me gustaría saber que ha pasado con tu vida, no se, somos amigos, no?

-si lo somos

-entonces que dices?

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto-dame tu número de teléfono y te llamo y a si tienes el mío-Sasuke sacó su teléfono mientras le decía al rubio su número y este marcaba en su teléfono, cuando acabó llamó al azabache para luego colgar-ya tienes mi número

-me tengo que ir

-yo también y te llamaré-dijo Naruto para alejarse de Sasuke y este se fue a su casa con una sonrisa, Naruto al ver que Sasuke estaba lo bastante alejado llamó por teléfono-Kiba, lo he visto-dijo con seriedad-y te puedo asegurar que muerto no está

-_entonces crees que es tuyo?-_dijo Kiba con seriedad

_-_no lo se pero puede caber la posibilidad, yo también me metí en su cama como casi todo el instituto

Continuará ….

Empecé otra historia de NaruSasu espero que os haya gustado el comienzo, no será larga y decirme vuestra opinión por fa


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze actualmente tengo veinticinco años y relativamente estoy mejor que hace unos años atrás

Os explicaré un poco como ha sido mi vida, comenzaré de a partir de los seis años, yo era un niño feliz y no me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor y me conformaba con los regalos de mis padres, mis padres son Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, ellos tenían una empresa que nos hacía vivir muy bien económicamente, eran socios de los Uchiha a parte que también son amigos de la infancia y eso hacía que los conociera bastante bien a ellos como a sus hijos, Itachi Uchiha el mayor y a Sasuke Uchiha el menor a parte que este es un Doncel, aparentemente delicado, pero no lo es por lo menos en mi punto de vista en la actualidad, Sasuke se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, siempre estábamos juntos y mi madre como mi padre las pocas veces que los veía me decían que tenía que defenderlo de todo mal a parte que a mis padres como a los padres de Sasuke les agradaba la idea de que en un futuro nos casáramos, a mi en ese tiempo me daba igual era un niño y me agradaba estar con Sasuke aunque fuese un niño mimado y caprichoso, cuando me hice mayor me di cuenta que no tenía mas remedio que pasar el tiempo con él aunque no me agradase solo para contentar a mis padres

Cuando ya tenía unos doce años mas o menos me di cuenta que mi mejor amigo se puso mas serio y ya no reía tanto como cuando era pequeño, pero eso me dio igual, lo que me molestaba era que él se me acercaba mucho y para hablarme me susurraba al oído, decirme inocente por no intuir sus intenciones pero no me agradaba su cercanía, mas que nada por que lo veía como amigo pero sobre todo algo que me inculcaron mis padres desde que era pequeño y eso me molestaba, Sasuke al ver que sus intenciones no resultaban optó por alejarse y ser indiferente conmigo, por una parte me alegré pero por otra eso me molestó por que sentía que estaba perdiendo a mi amigo, yo no iba hacer nada para acercarme pero mis padres volvieron de viaje y se enteraron de eso y me obligaron a que me acerque a él y le pida disculpa y lo hice aún sigo sin entender por que le pedí disculpas que yo recuerde no le hice nada, no se si he mencionado que mis padres se lo pasaban viajando, nunca estaban en casa, yo fui criado por los empleados y también por Fugaku Uchiha y Mikoto Uchiha, me la pasaba siempre solo en casa, cuando pequeño me daba igual, pero cuando crecí me di cuenta que eso no es normal, yo solo quería el cariño de mis padres, no tenía confianza con ellos y los empecé a odiar sin darme cuenta

Mi personalidad cambió a raíz que cumplí once años, de ser un niño alegre y hacer amigos me convertí en un niño serio antisocial, los amigos que hice aunque estuvieran ahí se alejaron, no era como antes que nos reuníamos para jugar yo siempre estaba solo, el único que no se comportaba como hipócrita conmigo era Kiba, él sabía lo mal que lo pasaba aunque no lo dijera lo de mis padres, siempre estábamos juntos y sabía todo asta donde me metí que lo veía con malos ojos

Un día que fui a casa caminando, por que tenía chofer y ese día decidí caminar, me quisieron atracar, pero no lo consiguieron, les golpeé a todos que eran como unas tres personas, descargué mi ira a ellos, esas personas también me golpearon dejándome mal herido pero me dio igual, al otro día uno de los tipos se me acercó y me propuso hacer algo, no tenía nada que perder y tenía que quitarme esa furia que sentía en mi interior, nunca en mi vida practique artes marciales ni nada por el estilo y ese tipo me propuso hacer combates clandestinos, yo accedí sin pensarlo, comencé a entrenar y cuando estuve listo peleaba en las noches, muchas veces acababa con los huesos rotos, pero no me importaba, comencé desde ese momento el no importarme nada de mi alrededor, solo me importaba Kiba ya que era el único que estaba conmigo y me aconsejaba aunque no le hiciera caso

El tiempo pasaba y yo seguía hiendo a la escuela de ricos, odiaba ese lugar, si en las noches me divertía golpeando a otras personas en la escuela me divertía con las chicas y Donceles, me daba igual los sentimientos de ellos, pero eso de acostarme que ellas y ellos lo tenía que hacer mas divertido y sacar algo a cambio, entonces Kiba y yo apostábamos con quien nos acostaríamos solo éramos niños de catorce años

Sasuke y yo seguíamos siendo amigos o eso era la apariencia que quería yo por lo menos que vieran los compañeros de la escuela y no llegara a oídos de mis padres aunque nos les tuviera aprecio no quería que lo poco que se acercaban a mi fuese por que no paso tiempo con Sasuke, no quería tenerle resentimiento mas que lo que tenía, y si le tenía resentimiento ahora en este tiempo actual creo que era envidia, ya que él siempre tuvo a sus padres al lado como a su hermano mayor, la actitud de Sasuke la veía diferente a como era de niño siempre había sido un Doncel que no le gustaba acercarse a varones mas que nada por que a si le enseñaron sus padres ya que ellos era unos padres antiguos por a si decirlo, su hijo Doncel no podía tener novios ni nada, no podía besarse en público ni arrumacos ni nada de ese estilo, debería llegar virgen al matrimonio y tener un solo novio, yo en ese época me reía por lo que sabía convertido el hijo Doncel de la familia Uchiha, no había un día que Sasuke no se manoseaba o besaba a un varón delante de mis narices y los rumores que no eran rumores se decía que Sasuke no era virgen mas que nada por su forma de actuar, Sasuke Uchiha en la escuela se decía que era la fulana de todo varón

Ya tenía unos dieciséis años y recuerdo las lágrimas de Sakura después de acostarme con ella, ella me dijo que estaba enamorada de mi, cuando me dijo eso yo como siempre hacía la decía que para mi no era nada que fue diversión y una apuesta, se lo decía sin sentimientos tanto a ella como con las demás personas que me acostaba, no solía yo mucho reír y a Kiba eso le molestaba mucho, se perfectamente que mi amigo quería que fuese el niño que era cuando me conoció, faltaba poco para que acabara el curso, y en ese momento tanto Kiba como yo vimos a Sasuke besándose con un tipo, yo solo me que dé mirando al azabache sin ningún tipo de sentimientos y es cuando Kiba me preguntó si me había acostado con Sasuke yo le contesté que no, Kiba se sorprendió y le miré sin expresión y es cuando me propuso de acostarme con él por que no era justo que todos se acostaran con Sasuke y yo como su amigo no lo he hecho, yo acepté como si fuese lo mas normal y le dije que a Kiba que él tampoco se había acostado con Sasuke y solo me dijo que no se acostaba con la fulana de Sasuke, a mi eso me dio igual y desde ese día volví acercarme a Sasuke, no me agradaba mucho acercarme a él por que eso significaba que tendría a mi madre llamándome por teléfono felicitándome de algo que yo no desea aunque a ella le agrade la idea de que Sasuke y yo tengamos ese tipo de relación y yo no le daría ese gusto a ella

Al mes acabó las clases y se hizo una fiesta, yo eso lo aproveché y me acosté con Sasuke, la verdad es que sentí algo diferente estando con él pero no quise darle mas vueltas a eso, no le volví a ver asta que pasó dos días, yo estaba con Kiba tumbado en el césped y me recriminó el por que no le había llamado y que eso no debería de hacerlo por que éramos pareja, me sorprendió que alguien como él que siempre estaba con alguien diferente me dijera a si, me levanté para ponerme a su altura y con voz monótona y sin ningún sentimientos como hacía con todos le dije que fue una apuesta con Kiba, que para mi no fue nada y que para él tenía que ser igual por que hacía lo mismo con todos con los que se acostaba, vi sorpresa en su rostro y balbuceó algo que no le escuché y le volví a decir que siguiéramos siendo amigos, Sasuke no dijo nada mas, solo se fue y yo volví a tumbarme como si nada hubiera pasado, Kiba solo miraba como se iba Sasuke pero no hablemos de ese tema

Como estaba solo como siempre en mi gran casa decidí antes de que empezara las clases ya que sería el último año hacer un viaje, invité a Kiba y los dos tuvimos unas agradables vacaciones, las clases volvieron a comenzar, me extrañé que Sasuke no estuviera en clase como en la escuela a si durante una semana, decidí ir a la casa de los padres de Sasuke y pregunté por él, la expresión de Mikoto la madre de Sasuke me extraño ya que se enfadó mas pronunciar su nombre y me dijo que Sasuke había muerto, yo me sorprendí y sin mas me fui a casa, no fui a la escuela asta que no pasó una semana, no podía creerme lo que me dijo Mikoto y eso me llenó de furia, estaba mis sentimientos y mi carácter a flor de piel, por nada me irritaba, y una conversación que escuché entre dos varones sobre Sasuke fue la gota que derramó el vaso, los golpeé a los dos, los dejé inconsciente y en el hospital durante mucho tiempo, me expulsaron y mis padres se enteraron, ellos en vez de venir y preguntarme el por que de mi comportamiento solo me llevaron a una escuela de solo varones en cerrado allí y fuera del país

Estando en ese lugar cambie, ya no era tan agresivo y empecé a demostrar mis sentimientos, dejé las peleas, y me volví una persona normal y corriente, solo estudiaba y acabé con honores, me gradué y fui a la Universidad de Estados Unidos, seguía estudiando, no hacía amigos, ni tampoco tuve ningún tipo de relación sentimental, acabé la Universidad pero antes de acabarla supe que mi padre murió por una enfermedad, no fui al entierro ya que no sentí nada por su muerte, en uno de esos días recibí la llamada de Itachi, me habló de cosas triviales asta que le dije lo de la muerte de Sasuke, Itachi solo me dijo que no creyera lo que me dijo su madre por que Sasuke no estaba muerto, investigué por mi cuenta eso y supe que Sasuke tenía un hijo, al acabar los estudios volví a Konoha y a si continuar desgraciadamente el legado de mi padre, pero tuve la sorpresa de encontrarme tan pronto a Sasuke

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Estaba en la oficina de la empresa, sentado en la silla giratoria miraba el techo, en ese momento entró Itachi y se sentó dándome unos papeles, ya que tenía que ponerme al día sobre la empresa, le miré

-Itachi a quien sabes quien me encontré ayer-Itachi solo alzó una ceja como diciendo especifica-me encontré con tu hermano, confirmo que esta vivo

-te lo dije hace un tiempo

-lo se-dije para mirarle con seriedad -me harías un favor?

-depende-lo dijo con una media sonrisa

-dame la dirección donde vive Sasuke

-me gustaría pero no puedo

-por que-eso me hizo enfadar

-Sasuke no lo ha pasado muy bien, a parte que está en los exámenes finales, no se puede distraer

-no le quitaría mucho tiempo-pasé mi mano por mis cabellos rubios-hace mucho que no le veo y me gustaría saber que pasó para que digan tus padres que está muerto-se que Itachi quiere mucho a su hermano menor y eso es algo para que no me diga su ubicación, lo protege eso me queda claro-Sasuke y yo siempre hemos sido amigos, hubo un momento que nos distanciamos pero lo arreglé y sin saber el motivo de eso, yo no le haría nada que le hiciera daño-Itachi me miraba con seriedad pero hubo un momento que se sorprendió por lo que había dicho yo

-tienes razón, Naruto, creo que las cosas hubieran sido diferente para mi hermano si hubiera hablado contigo con sinceridad al igual que tú

-no te entiendo

-tus padres nunca han estado contigo-fruncí el ceño eso me hacía enfadar-y eso es algo que no les perdonaras, creo que si eso lo hubieras hablado con Sasuke o conmigo yo te hubiera ayudado, asta mis padres te hubieran ayudado

-no se puede cambiar el pasado

-eso es verdad-sonrió Itachi-creo que necesitáis los dos hablar, recuperar esa amistad que teníais de niños, donde tu le protegías y él ….

-me daba cariño-acabé yo la frase y vi la sonrisa de Itachi mientras escribía en un papel para luego dármelo

-esa es la dirección-me dijo Itachi-por las mañana va a la Universidad y por la tarde trabaja en el restaurante Rasengan, está cambiado, no es ese niño caprichoso y mimado, se está pagando sus estudios, yo le ayudo también pero no le agrada, pero no tiene mas remedio-se puso de pie

-ha que hora sale del trabajo?

-diez y media once de la noche los fines de semana, y entre semana a las nueve-me sonrió y se fue de la oficina, yo miré la dirección de donde vivía y sonreí, guardé el papel en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que estaba en la silla y me puse a mirar los papeles que me trajo Itachi ya que él me comentó que quería irse de vacaciones con mi primo Deidara que es su esposo

Continuará ….

Que os pareció? Espero que os haya gustado comentar


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Era de noche Sasuke estaba sentado en la mesa con libros y apuntes, hacía como una hora que había acostado a su hijo, al día siguiente tenía un examen a última hora de la mañana, pero no podía concentrarse, se levantó de la silla y fue hacia la nevara para tomar un refresco de café para despejarse, mientras volvía a su sitio de estudio tocaron a la puerta, Sasuke se extrañó ya que era tarde y no esperaba a nadie, en otras palabras a su hermano mayor, miró el reloj de pulsera y marcaba las once de la noche, volvió a mirar a la puerta ya que volvieron a tocar, con un suspiro se acercó a ella y miró por la mirilla de la puerta, se apartó de ella sorprendido ya que nunca se esperó que esa persona estuviera detrás de la puerta, pero lo que mas le extrañaba es que supiera su dirección, volvieron a tocar y Sasuke cogiendo aire quitó la llave y abrió la puerta, la inesperada visita le daba la espalda mirando el reloj

-que haces aquí, Naruto?-el nombrado se giró con una pequeña sonrisa-como supiste mi dirección?

-todo tiene su explicación-dijo Naruto-me dejarías entrar?

-claro-dijo Sasuke dejando entrar al rubio que este entró mirando el lugar que era pequeño pero acogedor, el azabache cerró la puerta, Naruto como si estuviera en su casa se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaban los libros y apuntes del azabache y los miró unos segundos

-estudias derecho?-dijo extrañado Naruto-creía que querías seguir los pasos de tu hermano

-las cosas cambian-dijo serio Sasuke-te ofrecería algo pero es tarde, a que has venido?

-Itachi me dio tu dirección como tu horario y sitio de trabajo-dijo Naruto serio mirando una foto que estaba en el mueble, se acercó y la miró mas detenidamente, vio a Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa y a su lado había un niño pequeño de pelo azabache y ojos azabaches, la copia en miniatura de Sasuke, Naruto soltó aire por la boca decepcionado

-que quieres. Naruto?

-me alegra de volver a verte, Sasuke-sonrió sinceramente Naruto-cuando tu madre me dijo que estabas muerto no podía creérmelo

-mis padres me aborrecen-dijo Sasuke con tristeza

-siento no haber estado contigo, los amigos se ayudan y yo no estuve

-salí adelante con la ayuda de Itachi-dijo Sasuke haciendo una pequeña sonrisa

-que suerte que tuvieras un hermano-se dirigió hacia el sofá el rubio y se sentó-ojala yo hubiera tenido a alguien que me ayudara

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke sentándose a su lado-lo siento

-que-dijo el rubio mirando al azabache sin entender

-siento la muerte de tu padre, lo poco que lo veía me agradaba-Naruto miró al frente poniendo cara de indiferencia

-yo no sentí su muerte, espero que pronto le pase lo mismo a mi madre-Sasuke abrió sus ojos sorprendido ya que la voz de Naruto era frialdad, sin rastro de sentimientos positivos solo rabia, Naruto volvió a mirar a Sasuke-creí que te odiaba

-por que-dijo Sasuke mirando al suelo

-pero me di cuenta que era envidia-dijo Naruto-tú tenías lo que yo nunca tuve, a mis padres

-nunca creí que tuvieras esos sentimientos hacia tus padres

-creo que nadie los sabía-dijo Naruto-solo Kiba, me desquitaba con todo el mundo y el único que me soportó fue Kiba, y aún lo hace

-debí darme cuenta-dijo Sasuke

-el año que nos íbamos a graduar y que tú no volviste me expulsaron-Sasuke lo miró sin saber por que le decía eso-dos varones dijeron cosas de ti y que era normal que te hayas muerto de alguna enfermedad, me desquité con ellos, los envié al hospital inconscientes, Kiba me dijo que no despertaron asta que no pasó varios días, mis padres se enfadaron y me internaron en un reformatorio en Estados Unidos, no me dejaban salir para nada, creo que me vino bien y a si retener la ira que tenía contra el mundo entero, con mis padres no tuve contacto, a veces cuando podía hablaba con Kiba y una vez me extrañó la llamada de tu hermano Itachi que me siguió llamando, un día cuando hablaba con Itachi me dijo que no estabas muerto, quise saber el por que tus padres decían eso y lo infundaron por toda Konoha, investigué por si me había mentido tu hermano, y era cierto, entonces supe el por que tus padres te dieron por muerto-Sasuke agachó la cabeza-me da rabia que hicieran eso por que te quedaste embarazado, creo que no es justo y ahí comprendí que no te tenía que tener ni envidia, que tú estabas peor que yo, que tenías que aparentar algo que no eras delante de tu familia y quedarte embarazado fue un empujón para salir de esa hipocresía que es tu familia-suspiró fuertemente-quiero preguntarte algo, yo se que has estado con muchos varones antes que estuvieras conmigo y seré directo-Sasuke se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior-tu hijo es mi hijo? Tu eres el único que debe saber-Naruto solo miraba al azabache que este miraba al suelo

-no lo se-susurró Sasuke y Naruto abrió los ojos e iba a decir algo frunciendo el ceño-desde que me enteré que estaba embarazado deseo que sea tu hijo, pero no lo se

-no quería jugarte ya que somos adultos, pero que no sepas quien es el padre tu hijo me decepciona y me llena de rabia

-déjame explicarte -dijo Sasuke pasando sus manos por su cabello y vio como el rubio le miraba con atención-yo-suspiró fuertemente-yo solo quería llamar tu atención, pero nunca lo hacías, solo lo hacías cuando tu madre o tu padre te llamaba pero cuando pasaba un tiempo volvías a ignorarme, eso me frustraba, no entendía el por que, muchos varones me miraban y me decían que era hermoso-sonrió sin ganas Sasuke-y tú no lo hacías, entonces opté por ponerte celoso, me acercaba a varones asta que empecé a saber lo que es besar a otra persona y sentir que era deseado por otra persona, solo lo hacía cuando tú estabas delante, nunca llegué a ir mas lejos, sabía que mi familia si se enteraba me despreciarían-Sasuke miró a Naruto que este estaba sorprendido-cuando estuve contigo era virgen, no me negué por que era lo que deseaba, por que tú eras la persona de la que estaba enamorada y creía que tú no te acercarías a mi solo placer como hacían todos, pero me equivoqué-Naruto cerró los ojos y los abrió

-en ese tiempo aunque te apreciara, veía mal lo que hacías, todos hablaban de ti

-lo se-dijo Sasuke-pero me daba igual, yo no me acosté con ninguno de ellos

-lo siento-susurró Naruto-no sabía de tus sentimientos, y aunque los hubiera sabido no te hubiera aceptado, pero no me hubiera acostado contigo

-a los dos días de que tú y yo estuvimos juntos, hablamos y me di cuenta que a ti te pasaba algo, pero me arrepentí de haber actuado de esa forma, tenía de haberte dicho mis sentimientos, los dos tuvimos la culpa, no estoy enfadado contigo-sonrió Sasuke-eres con el único con que he estado y aunque tú no sintieras nada por mi fue especial para mi y nunca me arrepentiré de eso

-Sasuke, no se que decirte-dijo Naruto-yo se que te quiero, fuiste especial para mi, nos conocemos desde niños, eres mi mas grande lazo, pero yo ahora como antes no se lo que es estar enamorado, tampoco se lo que es estar celoso, nunca lo estado, cuando te veía con otros varones, me daba rabia por como te comportabas, que ese niño al que conocía ya no era el mismo, solo veía que te daba igual estar con unos o con otros

-a los dos o tres días, no recuerdo bien, me llamaron por teléfono-dijo con tristeza Sasuke y Naruto lo notó a parte que vio como le temblaba las manos al azabache-eran vacaciones, me extrañó mucho la llamada, pero como era un profesor, uno de los que me tenían estima, accedí a verlo, ya que me quería comentar algo de biología para el curso que venía, fui a su casa, era la primera vez que iba a ese lugar, cuando llegué no noté nada extraño, fuimos a su despacho-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos-no se como fue, pero cuando me di cuenta tenía un labio partido y me estaba violando-Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y cerró los puños fuertemente-yo me negué, intenté salir de ese lugar, pero no pude, me violó asta que me quedé inconsciente, solo recuerdo como me decía que él tenía derecho de estar con la puta de la escuela-hubo silencio y Sasuke con su mano se quitó las lágrimas y miró al rubio y vio rabia en sus ojos azules-ya lo tengo superado-intentó sonreír-al tiempo descubrí que estaba embarazado pero lo que me frustraba era el no saber quien es el padre, tenía la opción de abortar pero estoy en contra de eso y era mas fuerte que cabía la posibilidad que el niño fuera tuyo, no podía quitarle la vida aun ser inocente, mis padres se enteraron y me echaron de casa

-por que no le denunciaste-dijo Naruto

-no quería que se enterara mi familia, a parte que la fama que tenía no me favorecía

-eso era lo de menos-dijo enfadado Naruto-Itachi no sabe, verdad?

-nadie, ahora tú, por eso te digo que no se quien es el padre

-maldito-dijo Naruto levantándose y crujiendo sus nudillos-ese tipo es amigo de la infancia de mis abuelos, cuando le vea le partiré la cara a esa serpiente rastrera

-ha pasado tiempo, olvídalo

-pero por que?

-es lo mejor

-lo has visto en este tiempo?

-algunas veces por que tus abuelos han vuelto a Konoha

-llamaré a mi abuela Tsunade y a mi abuelo Jiraya, mañana a primera hora-dijo Naruto serio

-olvida lo de Orochimaru-dijo Sasuke con suplica, el rubio suspiró

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto-pero igualmente les llamaré, para que la vieja Tsunade me haga las pruebas de paternidad-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido levantándose-no tienes ningún problema, verdad?

-no-dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa y asta tímida

-necesito saber si es mi hijo-dijo Naruto-tienes pareja?

-no-dijo Sasuke y Naruto se sorprendió

-por que?, no entiendo, eres hermoso, a muchos varones le gustaría estar contigo para toda la vida-Sasuke se sonrojó

-no quiero cometer los errores que en el pasado-dijo Sasuke sonrojado y mirando al lado-quiero estar con la persona que ame

-espero que la encuentres rápido-dijo Naruto de lo mas normal y Sasuke lo miró con tristeza-quiero que seas feliz

-tienes pareja, Naruto?

-no-dijo Naruto-no se que es estar enamorado y llevo tiempo que no me atrae nadie-dijo Naruto y se acercó a la puerta-sobre tus estudios, podrías decirme si necesitas ayuda, sabes que Ero Sennin es juez, podría preguntarle

-claro-dijo Sasuke

-seguimos siendo amigos, no?

-si-dijo Sasuke sin quitar su mirada del rubio

-mañana te llamo para decirte cuando me hago las pruebas-dijo Naruto sacando su teléfono ya que había recibido un mensaje-preséntame a tu hijo, quiero conocerlo

-lo haré

-de verdad que no estás enamorado?-dijo Naruto-lo digo por que desde que entrado tus ojos brillan y asta te e visto sonreír y tu no eres de sonreír mucho-Sasuke no dijo nada-me voy y nos vemos, Sasuke-Naruto se fue y Sasuke suspiró y se sentó en la silla donde estaba estudiando

-eres un Dobe, Naruto, no te das cuenta que sigo enamorado de ti-su mirada se entristeció-pero él no lo está de mi, por lo menos has sido sincero eso es unas de las cosas que mas me gustan de ti-miró la fotografía que miró Naruto-ojala fueses hijo de Naruto-miró los apuntes-podría intentar enamorarlo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El día siguiente llegó, Naruto mas levantarse se aseo, desayunó en compañía de Hinata y Kiba y luego salió, fue a la casa de su abuela Tsunade y junto a ella estaba su abuelo Jiraya, Naruto con ellos dos no tenía mucha confianza ya que siempre han estado viajando, Tsunade por ser un médico prestigiosa y Jiraya por ser juez y escritor, los dos siempre estaban viajando, pero ahora estaban en Konoha ya que por la edad que tenían decidieron establecerse en su ciudad natal

Los dos abuelos de Naruto cuando llegó a la mansión de ellos estaban desayunando, ambos al ver a su nieto lo abrazaron y le ofrecieron desayunar, Naruto al a ver desayunado no quiso nada

-a sido una sorpresa que hayas venido Naruto-dijo Jiraya un hombre de pelo largo de color blanco

-quería pediros un favor

-otro?-dijo Tsunade alzando una ceja, ella era rubia y lo que mas destacaba eran sus dos grandes pechos-que has hecho? Te metiste otra vez en peleas callejeras?-dijo reprendiéndolo

-no-dijo Naruto-no suelo hacer eso

-entonces?-dijo Tsunade seria

-se que conocéis a la familia Uchiha por los negocios que tiene con mis padres-dijo Naruto serio

-los conocemos desde hace muchos años-dijo Jiraya-Fugaku es un gran amigo de tu padre

-era-dijo Naruto con frialdad

-Naruto-dijo Tsunade-cuando vas a dejar de hablar tan fríamente de tus padres? Ellos te quieren

-Minato está muerto-dijo Naruto-pero no he venido aquí hablar de ellos-los dos mas mayores se miraron y suspiraron con desgano

-dinos-dijo Tsunade

-vieja quiero que me hagas unas pruebas de paternidad, se que tienes acceso al hospital aunque estés retirada

-de paternidad? Se puede saber que has hecho-dijo enfadada Tsunade olvidándose que le dijera vieja-eres un Namikaze, Naruto, no puedes tener hijos con cualquiera que se te ponga por delante

-Tsunade con mi vida hago lo que quiero-dijo con enfado Naruto, Tsunade se calmó no le gustaba que su nieto no le dijera abuela

-dejemos eso, Tsunade-dijo Jiraya para calmar a su esposa

-no es problema, es para confirmar que no es tu hijo, cierto?-dijo Tsunade

-lo que deseo es que sea mi hijo-dijo Naruto cogiendo del plato una galleta de chocolate y metiéndola en la boca dando un mordisco

-que!-dijo Tsunade-quien es la madre?

-padre-dijo Naruto indiferente

-quien es?-dijo Jiraya serio

-Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Naruto acabándose la galleta

-pero-dijo sin entender Tsunade

-pero Sasuke está muerto-dijo Jiraya exaltado

-no lo está-dijo Naruto-estuve con él anoche, sus padres hicieron ver a todos que estaba muerto por que se había quedado embarazado-los dos mas mayores solo se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos

-por que haría eso Mikoro y Fugaku?-preguntó Tsunade mas para si que para los otros dos

-por que se quedó embarazado, es ese el motivo-dijo Naruto-lo despreciaron

-y tu quieres que sea su hijo tuyo para que sus padres vuelvan a tener contacto con él, no es a si Naruto?-Naruto alzó una ceja cuando dijo eso Tsunade-eres un buen chico, pero si no es tu hijo?

-no lo hago por eso-dijo Naruto serio-Mikoto como Fugaku no merecen a Sasuke por despreciarlo y darle por muerto

-entonces?-dijo Jiraya

-lo he dicho, deseo saber si es mi hijo-dijo Naruto

-y si no lo es?-dijo Jiraya Naruto lo miró serio-que harás?

-nada-dijo Naruto indiferente-es mi responsabilidad si fuese mi hijo, actuaría como padre, si no fuese hijo mío-se encogió de hombros-me quitaría un peso de encima ya que siempre que supe que Sasuke se quedó embarazado fue mi culpa

-Naruto, por que actúas a si-dijo Tsunade con preocupación- el rubio la miró

-como actúo?

-con mucha indiferencia y frialdad-dijo Tsunade con tristeza-Sasuke fue tu amigo de niños erais inseparables

-cuando creces las cosas cambian-dijo Naruto-pero él es mi amigo, no puedo verlo de otra forma, ni a él ni a nadie, seguiría siendo su amigo sin la responsabilidad de ser padre, aunque-Naruto suspiró-me gustaría, no deseo que sea mi hijo

-por que?-dijo Tsunade

-por que si yo no fuera su padre se que Sasuke se hundiría y no volvería a ver a su hijo con los mismos ojos con los que lo ve ahora

-y la otra posibilidad quien es?-dijo Tsunade

-es ahí donde quiero que entres abuelo Jiraya-dijo Naruto mirando serio al del pelo blanco-eres un juez reputado en el país y en otros-Jiraya afirmó con la cabeza-os lo diré por que quiero que esa persona pague por lo que le hizo a Sasuke

-Naruto me estás preocupando-fijo Tsunade, Naruto cerró los puños con ira

-a los días de estar conmigo a Sasuke lo violaron-los dos mayores abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y la rubia puso su mano en la boca-por eso él no sabe quien es el padre de su hijo

-pero Sasuke sabe quien es? Por que no lo denuncio-dijo Jiraya serio

-Sasuke tenía muy mala reputación en la escuela-los dos mas mayores le miraban serio al rubio

-eso da lo mismo, le violaron-dijo Jiraya indignado-cuando un Doncel como una mujer dicen no es que no

-lo se-dijo Naruto-pero nadie le creería por que el que le violó fue un profesor

-Que-gritó Tsunade enfadada y levantándose y en ese momento tocaron a la puerta-iré abrir-la mujer fue y se tranquilizó

-un profesor-dio Jiraya-Sasuke igualmente debió de denunciar o decirte a ti y tu me hubieras dicho, yo hubiera hecho algo-Naruto solo lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos-sabes que odio ese casos, son indignos y las personas que hacen eso deben de estar en la cárcel de por vida-sabes que profesor era?

-el de biología-dijo Naruto sonriendo de medio lado al ver la expresión de sorpresa de su abuelo que no dijo nada y a su estuvo unos segundos

-buenos días Jiraya-el mencionado como daba su espalda a la puerta se giró con la cara pálida-estás enfermo-dijo con burla, en cambio Naruto cuando vio a esa persona se levantó con los puños apretados y mirándolo con odio, la persona se percató del rubio y lo miró neutral asta que de repente hizo una media sonrisa de malicia, Jiraya se percató de eso

-Naruto no vas a saludar a Orochimaru?-dijo Tsunade que acababa de entrar

-tengo que irme-dijo Naruto con rabia y sin dejar de mirar a Orochimaru-y no saludo-lo miró de arriba abajo con desprecio-a escoria

-Naruto-dijo Tsunade enfadada

-déjalo, nunca he agradado a Naruto-dijo Orochimaru

-abuela, hazme ese favor-dijo Naruto pasando por el lado de Orochimaru

-te llamaré-dijo Tsunade

-adiós abuelo-dijo Naruto

-Naruto-dijo Jiraya serio levantándose-te llamaré para hablar con vosotros a solas-Tsunade no dijo nada se imaginó que era por lo que estaban hablando antes de que llamaran a la puerta

Continuará …..

Se que me tardé, os pido mil disculpas, que os aparecido el capitulo? Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Después de unas horas Tsunde cómo Jiraya despidieron a Orochimaru, la mujer le dijo a su esposo que le dijera lo que le había dicho Naruto, el hombre aunque haya aparentado tranquilidad estaba nervioso y pensativo por la información recibida por su nieto

-Jiraya dime quien fue quien le hizo eso a Sasuke-exigió Tsunade por que su esposo solo se sentó en el sofá pensando y a la mujer eso no le gustó, Jiraya en cambio decidió no decirle en nombre del profesor que violó a Sasuke solo por el gran aprecio que tenía a su amigo, él también le consideraba su amigo pero sabía las mañas de su amigo cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza-me vas a decir-dijo con enfado la mujer

-me dijo que fue un profesor pero no sabía quien-dijo Jiraya sin mentir totalmente, la mujer lo miró con seriedad sabiendo que su esposo le estaba ocultando algo pero no le seguiría preguntando

-no puedes pensar que Sasuke mintió?-Jiraya la miró un momento sorprendido para luego mirarla serio

-por que lo dices?

-no conocemos mucho a Sasuke, pero si sus padres renegaron de él es por algo-dijo Tsunade

-será mejor que concretes

-Naruto ha dicho que Sasuke en la escuela era muy-se puso a pensar la mujer para encontrar la palabra adecuada-liberal con los varones, se lo ha podido inventar para tener a Naruto, siempre supe por Minato que Sasuke estaba muy apegado a Naruto y que él no le hacía caso

-me estás diciendo que se ha inventado que lo han violado para agarrar a Naruto?-dijo Jiraya

-si-dijo Tsunade-una artimaña para tener la vida que tenía antes, tener un hijo con Naruto volvería a tener todo lo que tenía-la mujer se cruzó de brazos y entre cerrando los ojos-no me agradaría que ese chico estuviera en nuestra familia por haber sido lo que era que seguro seguirá igual, ya sabes los que tienen una condición siempre la tendrán

-ya veo-dijo Jiraya sin dejar de ver serio a su esposa

-deja las cosas como están, a Naruto se le pasará-dijo Tsunade

-sobre la prueba de paternidad?

-yo me ocupo de eso a parte estoy segura que dará negativo-dijo Tsunade sonriendo de medio lado-hoy mismo se hará las pruebas-cogió su teléfono e hizo una llamada su esposo no dejó de mirarla serio ni un segundo ya que no le gustaba la actitud de su esposa

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en la puerta del hospital con su hijo esperando a Naruto, había pedido permiso en su trabajo por eso pudo haber ido a esa cita, tenía esperanzas de que esa pruebas que se iba hacer su hijo y Naruto coincidieran, se extrañó que hubiera sido tan rápido pero sabía que la abuela de Naruto tenía muchas influencias en el mundo de la medicina

Sasuke estaba sentado en un escalón en la entrada del hospital y su hijo a su lado, en ese momento vio una cabellera rubia que se acercaba a ellos y Sasuke sonrió y se levantó nervioso, el niño miró a su padre extrañado por esa actitud de su padre para luego poner su mirada a la persona que se les acercó

-Sasuke perdona por haber tardado

-no pasa nada, Naruto-el rubio miró al niño

-te presento a mi hijo Sora-dijo Sasuke y el niño se levantó, Naruto miró al niño escaneándolo con la mirada seria y el mas pequeño se estremeció

-soy Naruto, Sora, espero que no llevemos bien-le hizo una pequeña sonrisa el rubio y el niño hizo lo mismo

-para que hemos venido aquí, papi-dijo Sora mirando a su padre

-vamos hacer unas pruebas-dijo Sasuke

-estás enfermo?-dijo con preocupación el niño, Sasuke sonrió y acarició los cabellos azabaches

-no-dijo Sasuke-en el hospital te harán unas pruebas a ti y a Naruto-el niño lo miró sin entender-no estás enfermo

-yo no quiero que me pinchen-hizo un puchero Sora-no me gusta

-no te pincharan-dijo Sasuke

-cuando antes entremos mejor-dijo Naruto-me escapado de la empresa sin que nadie supiera-en ese momento sonó el teléfono del rubio, este miró la pantalla y suspiró enfadado-que quieres-dijo de mala gana

-_que forma es esa de hablar a tu madre Naruto-_dijeron por la otra línea una mujer que gritaba que Sasuke escuchó perfectamente

-dime lo que quieres, estoy ocupado

-_siempre estás ocupado para mi_

_-_que quieres-dijo Naruto y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del hospital seguido de Sasuke que agarró la mano de su hijo

-_fui a la empresa y no estabas, en donde estás para estar tan ocupado?-_Naruto sopló-_no estarás metido en esas peleas, verdad? Dijiste que no lo volverías hacer-_Sasuke por los gritos de Kushina se enteró y no entendió a que se refería

-si peleo o no, no es tu problema, adiós-Naruto iba a cortar su llamada pero Kushina siguió hablando

-_fui a buscarte para que pasáramos la tarde juntos, Naruto-_dijo mas calmada la mujer

-no tengo tiempo, adiós-cortó la llamada y se guardó el teléfono

-que ha querido decir tu madre sobre lo de las peleas?-dijo Sasuke

-no te importa-dijo enfadado Naruto ya que odiaba el nuevo comportamiento de su madre hacia él, Sasuke en cambio se mordió el labio por la forma que le contestó el rubio, se metieron en el ascensor en silencio, nadie dijo nada en el trayecto, llegaron a una de las plantas y fueron hacia una de las puertas, Naruto tocó y una voz de mujer les dio permiso para que entraran y a si hicieron, allí estaba Tsunade con su asistente una mujer de pelo negro de nombre Shizune

-por fin llegáis-dijo Tsunade seria y mirando a Sasuke que este se percató de esa mirada y no le agradó-tú eres Sasuke Uchiha-miró al niño-no se parece nada en ti Naruto-Sasuke con ese comentario soltó la mano de su hijo

-pero se parece a Sasuke cuando era niño-dijo Naruto-hola Shizune

-has crecido mucho de la última vez que te vi-dijo Shizune con una sonrisa y el rubio se la devolvió

-cuando antes hagamos la prueba mejor-dijo Tsunade acercándose a Sora que este inconscientemente dio dos pasos hacia atrás

-Sora no te preocupes, tiene mal genio pero no muerde-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de burla-o puede que te asuste sus grandes pechos-Tsunade lo miró

-deja de fastidiar, niño irrespetuoso-dijo Tsunade y miró al niño-Sora verdad?-el niño afirmó-no te voy hacer nada malo-miró a su asistente-Shizune-la mujer sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer cogió un bote de la mesa y se lo entregó a la rubia, luego volvió a la mesa cogió otro bote que ponía el nombre del rubio y se acercó a este, Tsunade cogió un papel y escribió el nombre del niño-tiene tu mismo apellido Sasuke Uchiha?

-si-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar a la rubia y esta escribió el apellido y lo pegó en el bote, lo abrió y sacó un palillo que tenía un algodón-cuando te haga esto te daré un caramelo, vale?-el niño afirmó con la cabeza-abre la boca-Sora obedeció y Tsunade metió el utensilio en la boca del niño y lo pasó por toda ella para luego volverlo a meter en el bote y cerrarlo-listo-sonrió Tsunade-ves que no a sido nada?-le rubia miró a su asistente que había hecho con Naruto lo que ella había hecho con el niño y se dirigió al escritorio y de un cajón sacó una pirueta y se acercó al niño y se la entregó-tu premio

-gracias-dijo Sora para luego a donde estaba su padre que no estaba muy lejos de él, quitó el envoltorio y se lo metió en la boca como si eso era lo mas delicioso

-te gusta los dulces, Sora?-dijo Shizune sonriendo

-mucho-dijo Sora

A Naruto le gustaban mucho y creo que sigue gustándote-dijo Shizune sonriendo al rubio

-a todos los niños les gusta los dulces-dijo Tsunade seria

-vieja-dijo Naruto-sabes que confió en ti, y espero que no me defraudes

-Naruto ú me has defraudado muchas veces-dijo Tsunade y miró a Sasuke con resentimiento

-espero y deseo no sentir por ti Tsunade lo que siento por mis padres-dijo enfadado Naruto por que no le gustaba como miraba a Sasuke desde que entró

-mañana tendrás el resultado-dijo Tsunade

-entonces nos vamos y llámame, vieja-dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a la puerta junto con Sasuke y el niño que este estaba muy concentrado con la pirueta, el rubio abrió la puerta

-espero que ee niño no sea tuyo, Naruto-dijo Tsunade-sería una deshonra-Sasuke solo bajó la cabeza por lo dicho por la mujer rubia saliendo de la habitación y Naruto no dijo nada solo cerró la puerta con un portazo escuchando como Shizune regañaba a Tsunade por lo dicho

Salieron del hospital los tres en silencio, uno bastante incómodo

-no hagas caso a la Tsunade-dijo Naruto

-creo que no es buena idea, y s por esto tienes problemas con tu abuela?-dijo Sasuke

-no me importa lo que ella piensa-dijo Naruto y miró al niño-sabes una cosa, no se como explicarlo pero cuando he visto a Sora siento que es parte de mi

-creo que me estás dando ánimos por que si él no es tu hijo-Sora estaba caminando unos pasos mas adelante que ellos y Sasuke solo lo miraba-creo que no se como voy a reaccionar

-has criado a tu hijo durante estos años con la duda, no puede cambiar por unas pruebas lo que sientes por tu hijo

-lo se-dijo Sasuke con tristeza-pero se que del amor al odio hay un paso y saber a cierta ciencia que es de él creo que no lo soportaría y no podría estar con Sora aunque me doliera

-no se que decirte por que no he estado en esa situación-dijo Naruto y llegaron a los aparcamientos y el rubio paró donde estaba su coche de olor azul oscuro, un deportivo-os llevo algún lado?-Sasuke no contestó-os puedo invitar a cenar, que te parece?-sonrió con una media sonrisa y Sasuke miró a su hijo

-que opinas Sora?-dijo Sasuke y el niño miró al rubio

-vale-dijo Sora

-genial-dijo Naruto-subir-los tres se subieron y se pusieron los cinturones de seguridad-invitaré también a Kiba y a Hinata, se los debo por que estoy viviendo con ellos dos, y me resulta bastante difícil encontrar un apartamento-sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje

-si quieres puedes venir a mi casa-dijo Sasuke y Naruto lo miró a los ojos y Sasuke se sonrojó apartando la mirada-tengo una habitación vacía

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto arrancando el coche y poniéndose en marcha-es que creo que estoy haciendo mal tercio entre Hinata y Kiba y como tú no tienes pareja y somos amigos no pasa nada

-si amigos-susurró Sasuke

-entonces vamos a celebrar que me mudo contigo y tu hijo y desaparezco de la vida matrimonial de Kiba y de Hinata

-si quieres mañana puedes comenzar a mudarte-dijo Sasuke mirando por la ventanilla-luego te pasas y te doy la llave de repuesto, a si mañana te mudas mientras estoy en la Universidad

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto-volveremos a ser los amigos que éramos antes y cumpliré la promesa que te hice-Sasuke le miró sorprendido

-te acuerdas?

-claro-dijo Naruto-te prometí que te protegería de todo, se que no lo hice cuando te pasó eso con ese mal nacido, pero estoy dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo contigo y ser los mejores amigos como cuando éramos niños

-esa promesa-susurró Sasuke volviendo a mirar por la ventana con decepción

-pasa algo?

-no-dijo Sasuke-bueno si, que te voy hacer gastar mucho dinero en la cena

-para eso está el dinero para gastarlo-dijo Naruto sonriendo y miró a Sasuke que este seguía mirando por la ventana, esa imagen de su amigo le hizo tener un hormigueo en el estómago, miró al frente y solo se dijo que era por la emoción de ser igual como cuando eran niños, pero admitía que el Doncel que tenía al lado siempre había sido atractivo y que los años habían hecho de él ser mucho mas hermoso de lo que era, sonrió y su orgullo por que él tenía se infló al haber sido el primero en estar con él y asta el único por que lo otro no contaba ya que fue forzado y recordó a Orochimaru y apretó el volante con fuerza ya que la ira le estaba invadiendo y las ganas de destrozar a Orochimaru no le faltaban

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era de noche y Tsunade y Shizune estaban en el laboratorio, solo faltaba imprimir los resultados, una máquina pitó y una hoja salió de ella, Tsunade la cogió y leyó el contenido y su expresión de sorpresa cambió a ira, eso fue notado por su asistente que se acercó a la rubia y leyó el papel y sonrió pero lo que ella no entendió por que su jefa rompía el resultado de esa prueba para sentarse en el ordenador

-Tsunade por que

-ni una palabra Shizune-cortó Tsunade a la morena-si algo de esto sale por tu boca me olvidaré todos los años que has trabajado para mi y la estima que te tengo

-pero eso

-no Shizune-gritó Tsunade

-esos resultados estaban mal, los volveré hacer-dijo Tsunade-vete a casa a descansar-Shizune solo la miraba incrédula-vete-gritó-y recuerda que no puedes abrir la boca, lo has entendido

-si-dijo Shizune cogiendo sus cosas y marchándose dando un portazo, ese portazo lo escuchó una doctora que pasaba a recoger unos resultados y al ver a Shizune tan alterada la extrañó y se acercó a la puerta y la abrió un poco sin ser vista, a medida que pasaba el tiempo abría mas sus ojos por lo que escuchaba decir a Tsunade

Continuará

Que os pareció

Comentar para saber que opináis

Que os pareció el Manga? Fue genial, Sasuke y Naruto juntos y pelearan contra Madara


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Naruto llegó a la casa de sus abuelos ya que a primera hora le llamó su abuela Tsunade para que fuese a su casa y darle los resultados, la mujer, Jiraya y Naruto estaban en la sala, todos estaban serios asta que la mujer rubio le entregó un sobre al rubio que este lo cogió y con rapidez lo abrió para sacar una hoja y empezar a leerlo

-espero que con eso te alejes de ese Doncel, Naruto-dijo Tsunade seria, Jiraya miró a su esposa para luego mirar a su nieto que ha este le temblaban las manos-y ahora me voy que tengo prisa

-donde vas?-dijo Jiraya mirando a la mujer que esta ya les estaba dando la espalda

-necesito hacer cosas-dijo Tsunade-iré por mi bolsa-la mujer subió las escaleras con tranquilidad pero Jiraya al conocerla sabía que la mujer estaba disimulando y miró a su nieto

-parece que no es tu hijo-dijo Jiraya

-eso parece-dijo Naruto metiendo el papel en el sobre y guardándolo en el bolsillo-pero me preocupa como reaccionará Sasuke

-Sasuke a lo primero reaccionará mal, pero entenderá que el niño no tiene culpa de nada

-no me lo puedo creer-dijo Naruto enfadado

-son resultados y dice que no es tu hijo

-me arrepiento en estos momentos de haber hecho estas pruebas

-hubieras estado toda la vida preguntándote si es hijo tuyo

-tienes razón-dijo Naruto y en ese momento bajó Tsunade con su bolso, se acercó aún mueble cogiendo una botella

-me voy-dijo Tsunade sin mirarlos y se fue de la casa

-iba a celebrar-dijo Naruto-está feliz que la prueba de negativa ya que sería una deshonra para el apellido Namikaze que tenga yo un hijo con un Doncel despreciado por sus padres y que fuese libertino

-llevaba sake-dijo Jiraya-espero que no haya hecho algo que se pueda arrepentir-Naruto lo miró y Jiraya se percató de eso-son cosas mías

-será mejor que me valla, luego llamaré a Sasuke y le daré el resultado aunque no me agrade dárselos

-él sabía que había esa posibilidad-dijo Jiraya

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Tsunade llegó a una casa y sin mas tocó la puerta, al cabo de unos minutos abrieron

-Tsunade no te esperaba

-quería celebrar algo contigo, Orochimaru-dijo Tsunade con una media sonrisa y el azabache alzó una ceja-si me dejas pasar te contaré

-adelante-dijo Orochimaru dejando pasar a la rubia y cerrando la puerta-y que es eso tan importante?

-estás solo?

-si-dijo Orochimaru-sabes que no traigo a nadie a mi casa para esas cosas

-si las trajeras estaría mas aliviada-dijo Tsunade abriendo el bolso y sacando unas bolsas de patatas y una botella de sake-por que no vas y compras mas sake, de mientras prepararé la mesa-sonrió la mujer

-de acuerdo-dijo Orochimaru cogiendo las llaves y la cartera-estate como en tu casa-y sin mas se fue, Tsunade en ese momento se puso seria y fue a la habitación de su amigo y entró, tenía que buscar algo y tenía que ser rápido, inmediatamente recordó la conversación telefónica de su esposo Jiraya con Naruto antes de irse al laboratorio y por eso hizo lo que hizo

_Tsunade subió a su cuarto sabiendo que su esposo estaba allí, ella tenía que coger su bolso para ir al laboratorio, pero paró en la puerta de unas de las habitaciones por que escuchó a su esposo hablar por teléfono_

_-Naruto, entonces te quedarás a vivir con Sasuke?-la mujer no escuchó nada mas asta al cabo de unos segundos-sabes que tu abuela es buena en lo que hace, mañana tendrás los resultados-hubo otra pausa de otros segundos-Orochimaru no es tan tonto de dejar una prueba evidente como un hijo cuando violó a Sasuke-Tsunade abrió los ojos sorprendida-si tu estás seguro de que es tu hijo yo estoy mucho mas, por que te repito que a Orochimaru no le interesa dejar embarazado o embarazada a nadie-Tsunade ya no escuchó mas por que se fue a su habitación a coger sus cosas_

Recordó esa conversación Tsunade y se enfadó, miró sin moverse en la habitación un lugar donde Orochimaru guardase el trofeo de sus victimas, pero no sabía por donde empezar, decidió mirar cada cajón de la mesita y en un cajón vio una foto era de Jiraya, ella y Orochimaru cuando estudiaban, pero debajo había otra que estaba bocabajo, la mujer no le dio importancia y siguió mirando por todos lados, por dentro del armario, en otros muebles, pero no encontró nada y paró pensativa

-donde guardas los objetos-se dijo ella misma y miró hacia arriba del armario y sonrió, cogió una silla y se subió, palpó y tocó una caja, sin bajarse destapó la caja y vio que había objetos y fotos de chicos jovencitos de diez a doce años, miró con rapidez pero no encontró nada y dejó la caja donde estaba y volvió a palpar y tocó otra caja, la abrió y lo primero que vio fue un colgante con un abanico-el símbolo del clan Uchiha-susurró y vio fotos de Sasuke-maldita sea Orochimaru, como Naruto quiera seguir investigando estás perdido-bajó de la silla con la caja en la mano, puso la silla en su sitio y miró el lugar otra vez para que no hubiese nada fuera de lugar, puso su vista en el cajón donde estaba la foto de ella, con Jiraya y Orochimaru y se acercó, abrió el cajón y cogió la foto que estaba bocabajo y la miró, la mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida ya que la imagen de la foto era de un niño de pelo negro y ojos negros que ella conocía-Sora-susurró y la mujer guardó la foto en la caja para salir de la habitación y poner en el bolso la caja, inmediatamente y con rapidez cogió unos platos puso las patatas y también puso dos vasos y se sentó a esperar a que llegara Orochimaru

-te aburriste, Tsunade-dijo Orochimaru entrando a los diez minutos y la mujer le sonrió con una sonrisa forzada

-espero un poco mas y empiezo a beber sin ti-el azabache puso dos botellas en la mesa y se sentó, Tsunade echó en los vasos el sake

-que me ibas a decir para que celebráramos?-Tsunade lo miró durante unos segundos sin saber si decirle pero al final decidió que lo mejor era decirle por que si Orochimaru sabía que el hijo de Sasuke es su hijo no se atrevería hacerle nada

-sabes quien es Sasuke Uchiha?

-como no saber quien es-dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa y Tsunade no dejó de mirarlo atentamente-fue alumno mío, muy buen estudiante, y muy bueno en todo

-tuvo una relación esporádica con mi nieto Naruto

-y con quien no la tuvo?-dijo Orochimaru como si fuese de lo mas normal-ese Doncel estuvo con todos los varones, un chico bastante calenturiento-sonrió el azabache-normal que tu nieto quisiera probarlo

-tiene un hijo-dijo Tsunade seria

-lo se-dijo Orochimaru cerrando los ojos y pasando su lengua por sus labios y fue visto por la rubio que apretó el vaso fuerte y se tomó de un trago el sake

-sigues hiendo a terapia?-Orochimaru abrió los ojos al escuchar eso-te recuerdo que sigues estando enfermo y cuando vas a terapia te controlas y no haces lo que acabas de hacer, vas a terapia?

-claro que voy-dijo con el ceño fruncido Orochimaru

-cuando no vas a terapia para curarte de lo que le haces a esos niños te descontrolas y les haces daño y tu no te das cuenta

-estoy cansado de ir a ese lugar

-le pusiste las manos encima a Sasuke Uchiha?

-todos se follaban a Sasuke Uchiha-dijo serio Orochimaru

-y tu no ibas a ser menos

-ese Doncel me descontrolaba con solo verlo desde que lo vi con tan solo diez años, por eso no dejaba de ir a terapia

-pero dejaste de ir-dijo Tsunade dando un golpe en la mesa-sabes lo que me cuesta esconder cuando le haces algo a si a los niños que le haces daño? Y me implicas a mi-gritó esto último

-yo nunca te lo pedí

-Orochimaru eres mi amigo, eres como mi hermano, y tu problema me supera y sabes que si Jiraya se entera y tiene pruebas te meterá en la cárcel de por vida y le dará igual que seas su amigo de la infancia-el azabache miró hacia abajo poniéndose las manos en la cabeza y los codos en la mesa

-no puedo controlarlo, es mas fuerte que yo-dijo con desesperación Orochimaru

-por lo menos aceptas que no está bien, antes decía que estaba bien o lo negabas-dijo Tsunade suspirando-espero que no quiera indagar Naruto-el azabache la miró-pero haré lo posible para ayudarte aunque pierda la poca confianza que tengo con mi nieto

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó a su nuevo hogar, era por la tarde y dentro de una hora Sasuke saldría de trabajar, se sentó en el sofá y un chico que Naruto pudo notar que era Doncel por sus rasgos delicados salió de una habitación acompañado de Sora

-debe de ser el señor Namikaze-dijo el Doncel con una sonrisa tímida y Naruto vio que estaba sonrojado, el rubio rodó los ojos por eso

-soy yo, pero puedes decirme, Naruto-el Doncel le sonrió y asta pudo apreciar Naruto que con coquetería, el rubio sonrió y lo miró de arriba abajo y le gustó lo que veía-como te llamas?

-Matsuri-dijo el Doncel sin dejar de mirar los ojos azules del rubio-quiere algo?

-no-dijo Naruto-y no me digas a si, háblame de tú, por que estoy seguro que nos veremos mucho

-el señor Sasuke me comentó que vivirá aquí

-durante un tiempo-dijo Naruto y hubo silencio, Sora solo los miraba asta que se cansó y se sentó en el suelo con un libro en la mano

Los dos adultos se sentaron uno junto al otro y comenzaron hablar de cosas triviales, Matsuri como estaba a cargo de Sora no le dejó de lado, lo que le pedía el niño el Doncel le ayudaba con una sonrisa, la hora pasó volando y sintieron como abrían la puerta y luego la cerraban, el que había llegado era Sasuke que miró a casa uno que estaba en el lugar, su hijo se levantó y saludó a su padre con un abrazo, Sasuke miró a los otros dos y frunció el ceño ya que para el azabache estaban muy juntos, Matsuri al ver la mirada de odio hacia su persona comprendió el por que y se levantó y se acercó a Sasuke

-nos vemos, jefe-dijo Matsuri divertido y miró al rubio-me alegra que seamos vecinos Naruto, ya tienes mi teléfono, llamame y quedamos para divertirnos-Matsuri miró de reojo a Sasuke y como los puños de este se cerraban y sonrió divertido-adiós Sora

-mañana ven a jugar conmigo-dijo Sora sonriendo y Matsuri sonrió para luego irse, Sasuke cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse se dirigió a la cocina

-a veis cenado?-dijo Sasuke sin quitar su seriedad en la voz

-si-dijo Sora

-has hecho los deberes, Sora?-dijo Sasuke preparándose una ensalada

-si y Matsuri me ha ayudado en lo que no entendía-Sasuke sopló con desagrado si antes le agradaba ese chico ahora no le gustaba nada, cogió el plato y se sentó en la mesa sin decir nada mas, Naruto solo lo miraba alzando una ceja ya que no entendía por que Sasuke hablaba tan serio y cortante-me iré un rato a mi cuarto a jugar-miró el niño al rubio-Naruto quieres venir a jugar conmigo?

-me encantaría pero tengo que hablar con tu padre de algo-dijo Naruto y el niño hizo un puchero que hizo que el rubio sonriera

-vale-dijo Sora desanimado y se fue a su cuarto cogiendo el libro que estaba leyendo, Naruto cuando vio que el niño ya no estaba se levantó y se sentó al lado de Sasuke que este estaba comiendo su ensalada serio

-ha ocurrido algo?-dijo Naruto mirando al azabache ya que estaba muy serio

-no-dijo Sasuke y hubo silencio entre los dos asta que el azabache terminó de comer, recogió el plato lo llevó a la cocina y volvió a sentarse-no recordaba lo pronto que haces amigos

-lo dices por Matsuri-dijo Naruto y miró al frente-parece buena gente

-solo has visto eso?-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-tiene un buen polvo-dijo Naruto como si eso fuese normal y Sasuke solo se mordió el labio inferior-no tiene nada mas-hubo otro silencio que para Sasuke era incómodo y miró a Naruto que este estaba serio mirando al frente-todo el mundo quiere eso-volvió hablar el rubio-yo no le puedo ofrecer a nadie algo serio, no se lo que es el amor

-nos conocemos desde niños y no me di cuenta del dolor que sentías-dijo Sasuke-si me hubiera dado cuenta que lo estabas pasando tan mal por la ausencia de tus padres yo hubiera …

-no hubieras hecho nada-cortó Naruto al azabache-yo escogí ese camino para desahogarme de todo lo que tenía a mi alrededor y aún me persigue lo que dejé atrás

-Naruto, por que no me dices? Yo podría ayudarte

-no voy a involucrarte en nada, es mi vida y tú no estás en ella-dijo con frialdad Naruto y Sasuke solo agachó la cabeza-quería darte algo-el rubio se levantó y cogió de su chaqueta un sobre-toma-el azabache lo cogió

-que es?

-los resultados-dijo serio Naruto mirando a Sasuke que sacó la hoja del sobre y comenzó a leer, el rubio pudo ver como el semblante del azabache cambiaba de seriedad, incredulidad a tristeza

-no puede ser-susurró Sasuke con los ojos brillantes a punto de llorar, la hoja se le cayó de las manos y puso una mano en su boca para que no se escuchara los gemidos del llanto pero fue imposible, Naruto sin pensarlo abrazó protectora mente al azabache que este estaba llorando sin consuelo-yo … tenía la esperanza … de que tú fueses el padre-Naruto acariciaba la espalda del azabache con una mano y con la otra su cabello-creía que eras tú-sollozó con fuerza Sasuke-no podré mirarlo a la cara

-Sasuke, no digas eso, es tú hijo y siempre has estado con él, Sora no tiene la culpa de lo que te hizo ese desgraciado

-no lo quiero-empujó a Naruto de su cuerpo-no lo quiero en mi vida-dijo con decisión y seriedad aunque las lágrimas salían de sus ojos-no quiero al hijo de la persona que me violó

-no tienes derecho a darle de lado-dijo Naruto serio

-se nota que no estás en mi condición-dijo Sasuke levantándose y agarrando sus cabellos con las manos-que harías tú-miró al rubio con la respiración acelerada

-no lo se-susurró Naruto-pero tu has estado con él todos estos años, no significa nada para ti-alzó la voz y el azabache lo miró y comenzó a morderse el labio inferior-es tu hijo-suavizó su tono de voz el rubio

-prefería estar en la incertidumbre-dijo Sasuke y Naruto se levantó y se acercó a él apartándole un mechón de su cabello azabache de la cara, Sasuke le miró a los ojos y con lágrimas en su rostro

-no dejaré que vuelvan hacerte daño-dijo Naruto besando la frente de Sasuke-eres lo que mas quiero en este momento-el rubio lo dijo sin pensar por el sentimiento de protección que le causaba Sasuke en ese momento y se prometió a él mismo que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño ni que le hiciera llorar, Sasuke al escuchar eso solo se aferró a él y volvió a llorar con fuerza

-intentaré … que este sentimiento de rabia … no llegue a Sora -dijo como pudo Sasuke-y tú … eres lo que mas … amo-Naruto al escuchar eso sonrió y besó los cabellos azabaches, pero lo que ellos no sabían es que Sora lo había escuchado todo

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era por la mañana y Naruto estaba solo en el apartamento, estaba tomando café cuando su teléfono sonó, miró la pantalla y sonrió de medio lado

-tienes algo para mi?-dijo Naruto

-_esta noche a las once te quiero donde siempre-_dijo una voz arrogante y fría de hombre

-cuando serás amable conmigo? Te hago ganar mucho dinero

-_después de deshacerte de ese, quiero que vengas a verme para que hagas una entrega_

_-_a las once estaré allí, necesito descargar tensión

-_puntual, Uzumaki-_y sin mas colgó el hombre y Naruto dejó al lado el teléfono con una sonrisa y volvió a sonar el teléfono que Naruto se extrañó, miró la pantalla

-cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti, Sakura-dijo serio Naruto

-_quería saber de ti, Naruto_

_-_como conseguiste mi numero?

-_Kiba_-dijo la chica-_me costó mucho conseguirlo_

_-_como cuanto

-_ayer estuve todo el día, para que Kiba me lo diera-_Naruto se acabó el café y se levantó

-dime lo que quieres

-_tengo que contarte algo que me contó una compañera de trabajo-_Naruto alzó una ceja-_mi compañera escuchó la otra noche el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha, te acuerdas de él, verdad?_

-vivo con él-hubo silencio durante unos segundos

_-sois pareja?_

_-_no es de tu incumbencia-dijo cortante Naruto

-_mi compañera conoce a Sasuke Uchiha, yo la dije que era imposible por que él estaba muerto, pero ella me confirmó que estaba vivo, cosa que Kiba también me dijo que estaba vivo, bueno voy al grano, ella no ha podido hablar con Sasuke, la cuestión que como tú estás involucrado quería decirte a ti por la amistad que tenemos_

_-_por que no me lo dices de una vez?

-_prefiero decirte cara a cara_, _recuerdas la cafetería que hay al lado del instituto_

_-_la recuerdo

-_dentro de una hora te quiero allí y te diré _

_-_allí estaré, y espero que sea importante

-_no seas tan desagradable, Namikaze-_dijo enfadada Sakura-_nos vemos allí-_la chica colgó, Naruto miró el teléfono extrañado

-siempre estuvo loca, Sakura-susurró Naruto

Continuará …

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Naruto estaba en la cafetería que había al lado del instituto donde estudió hace años, al estar allí recordó las pocas veces que fue a ese lugar ya que creía que iba la gente hipócrita que estaba a su alrededor diciendo que era sus amigos, pero al cabo de los años supo aunque tuviera poco contacto con ellos que no eran lo que pensaba, estaba tomando un refresco de naranja cuando alguien se sentó delante suyo

-espero no haberte hecho esperar, Naruto-dijo una chica de pelo rosa largo con una trenza, Naruto la miró con su expresión habitual que era de seriedad y se fijó en los ojos verdes de la chica, el rubio recordó que cuando era un niño le gustó esa chica, pero se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por ella era cariño, también recordó cuando se acostó con ella y el golpe que le dio en la cabeza cuando él le dijo que era una mas de las chicas como Donceles que se acostaban, al recordar eso sonrió con nostalgia-y esa sonrisa?-una camarera llegó y la peli rosa le dijo que no quería nada y la muchacha se fue

-recordé el golpe que me diste cuando nos acostemos-dijo Naruto y la chica frunció el ceño

-te aprovechaste de mi ya que sabías que me gustabas y no consideraste que éramos amigos

-yo no veía a nadie como amigos-dijo de los mas normal Naruto, la chica lo miró seria asta que suavizó sus facciones

-estabas en tu mundo de mierda-dijo Sakura-pero a Kiba lo veías y lo ves como amigo

-como un hermano, me soportaba todo-dijo Naruto bebiendo del vaso-que es eso que me querías decir que era tan importante?

-antes de nada me gustaría decirte que te veo diferente-dijo Sakura-pareces algo cambiado, como mas tranquilo

-sigo igual, puede que mas maduro por lo años-hubo silencio durante unos segundos cada uno metido en sus pensamientos

-entonces vives con Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Sakura cortando ese silencio y con un aire de melancolía

-me ofreció vivir con él ya que estaba viviendo con Kiba e Hinata

-él siempre te miró diferente a como miraba a los demás varones-dijo con un suspiro Sakura

-yo creo que me miró igual

-estabas tan metido en tu mundo que no te dabas cuenta de nada-dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa-Kiba también se dio cuenta de eso, por eso decidió darte un empujón, a los dos sobre todo a ti para que te dieras cuenta, pero no funcionó, eras también muy despistado, creías que todos estábamos en tu contra

-no se donde quieres llegar-dijo Naruto

-Sasuke no te dijo que estaba enamorado de ti?-Naruto no dijo nada

-yo no sentía nada por él

-y ahora?

-un cariño especial-dijo Naruto

-ya veo-dijo Sakura y otra vez hubo silencio entre los dos

-que es lo que me querías decir?

-es algo que implica a tu abuela Tsunade-dijo seria Sakura-me cuesta creerlo, yo la admirado desde que era niña y por eso decidí ser médico

-especifica

-Karin, tu prima, la recuerdas-dijo Sakura sin quitar su seriedad

-como no acordarme de esa-dijo de mala gana

-por que sea prima tuya de parte de madre no significa que la tengas que despreciar-dijo Sakura seria y de modo de regaño-y te pasa lo mismo con tu prima Ino

-no necesito que me digas como debo de pensar sobre la familia de mis padres-dijo Naruto enfadado-todos son iguales a ellos

-Karin estaba en extranjero y cuando volvió supo que estabas en un colegio interno y sobre Ino no la dejabas que se acercara a ti como tu prima

-Sakura-dijo en modo de advertencia Naruto

-Karin trabaja conmigo en el hospital, ella es médico, somos compañeras de trabajo

-y que tiene que ver eso con la vieja-dijo Naruto serio y Sakura sonrió por como se dirigió el rubio a su abuela

-Karin tiene amistad con Sasuke o por lo menos eso es lo que me he percatado-dijo Sakura-la otra noche Karin tenía turno en el hospital por la noche, tuvo que ir al laboratorio por unos resultados y vio salir de uno de los laboratorios a Shizune y parecía enfadada

-Shizune enfadada, eso es extraño, nunca la he visto enfadada

-la cuestión que Karin vio a la señora Tsunade en uno de los laboratorios y estaba enfadada por algo

-la vieja se enfada por todo-dijo Naruto no dando importancia a lo que estaba escuchando

-Karin escuchó algo que dijo, te implicaba a ti y a Sasuke Uchiha-Naruto entre cerró los ojos con enfado durante breves segundos

-y que dijo?

-dijo que tu no deberías de enterarte de los resultados por que eso sería una mancha para el apellido Namikaze pero también dijo que lo mejor era que se crea que es de Orochimaru, eso Karin no entendió y cuando me dijo yo tampoco, que tiene que ver el profesor que tuvimos en biología?-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y después se enfadó-también me dijo Karin que también dijo la señora Tsunade que era lo mejor para los dos, uno para que aprendiera por estar engatusando a todos los varones y el otro para que se diera cuenta que su enfermedad no era algo bueno

-mierda-dijo con odio Naruto-me engañó, Tsunade me las va apagar

-Naruto a mi me resulta difícil que la señora Tsunade cambiara unos resultados que en verdad que no entiendo de que se trata

-Sasuke tiene un hijo-Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida para luego poner su expresión normal

-normal que pasara-dijo tranquilamente Sakura-Sasuke se la pasaba de varón en varón, cada día estaba con uno diferente

-su familia, bueno sus padres al enterarse que estaba embarazado lo despreciaron y lo dieron por muerto

-ahora entiendo-dijo Sakura-no lo ha tenido que pasar bien

-su hermano Itachi le ayudó-dijo Naruto-pero Tsunade no tiene perdón en cambiar los resultados

-de que se trataban?

-quería saber si el hijo de Sasuke era mi hijo-dijo Naruto y Sakura lo miró impresionada

-pero Sasuke no sabe quien es el padre?-dijo Sakura

-no

-tuvo que llegar a eso Sasuke solo para llamar tu atención, solo quería que tuvieras celos y las consecuencias fueron graves para él, ya que se vio solo

-por lo que me dijo Sasuke solo se acostó conmigo voluntariamente-dijo Naruto y Sakura se sorprendió-y yo le creo

-entonces por que las pruebas de paternidad si tu fuiste el único

-a los días le pasó algo-Sakura alzó una de sus cejas-le violaron

-que-dijo sorprendida Sakura

-por eso no sabía si era yo o la persona que le obligó

-y sabe quien fue?

-Orochimaru-dijo con odio Naruto y Sakura abrió la boca por lo impactada que estaba y la cerró lentamente

-ahora entiendo por que lo nombro la señora Tsunade

-puede que ella supiera lo que hizo Orochimaru-dijo Naruto

-por lo que me dijo Karin, Tsunade dijo lo de enfermedad de Orochimaru-Naruto la miró ya que sabía que la chica era muy inteligente y cuando analizaba las cosas era muy fría-puede que Orochimaru hiciera eso con anterioridad con otros chicos o niños y que la señora Tsunade le cubriera

-ellos son amigos de la infancia junto con mi abuelo Jiraya

-puede que tus abuelos le hayan incubierto, se perfectamente por haber sido la jefa estudiantil que había casos de abusos sexuales en la primaria

-estás segura de lo que dices?

-segurísima-dijo Sakura seria y asta nerviosa-nunca se supo quien era el causante, no se investigaba, yo no decía nada a los profesores por que no era adulta y no me harían caso-Sakura se mordió la uña pensativa-tu abuelo Jitaya es juez

-era, está retirado-dijo Naruto para luego abrir los ojos-crees que mi abuelo lo ha dejado de lado por ser su amigo?

-no quiero pensar eso-dijo Sakura-tu abuelo tiene muy buena reputación-dejó de morderse la uña

-lo único que queda claro que Tsunade está encubriendo a esa asquerosa serpiente, no quiero pensar que Jiraya lo está haciendo-dijo Naruto levantándose-les voy a encarar esos dos

-Naruto-dijo Sakura seria-se tiene que hacer las cosas bien-hablaré con Karin y ella me ayudará, las dos miraremos los expedientes de abusos sexuales a menores y vigilaremos a Tsunade y tú haz como si nada, que no sospechen

-desde cuando eres policía?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona Naruto

-desde que tenemos amigos en común que son policías-alzó una ceja el rubio y se sentó-Shino, Lee y Sai sol policías, les llamaré y les comentaré y si nos hace falta un buen abogado tenemos a Shikamaru-sonrió la chica, Naruto estaba sorprendido-si no hubieras perdido contacto con nosotros te hubieras enterado a que nos dedicamos

-quedaré con todos para saber a que se dedican, el capullo de Kiba no me dijo-dijo decepcionado Naruto y la chica sonrió

-no le habrás preguntado

-sería divertido que Chouji e Ino fuesen agentes incubiertos-comenzó a reír Naruto pero al ver a su amiga seria dejó de reírse-son agentes incubiertos?

-no-dijo Sakura sonriendo-Chouji trabaja en su propio restaurante y tu prima Ino trabaja en su propia floristería

-tengo que empezar a tener contacto con todos ellos-dijo Naruto

-recuerda actúa delante de tus abuelos como siempre-dijo Sakura levantándose para irse-Naruto-el rubio la miró-te hemos echado todos de menos y dile a Sasuke que debemos de quedar todos para recuperar esos lazos que teníamos-Naruto sonrió

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto y Sakura se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-quítate esa coraza y recuerda que el amor lo tienes mas cerca de lo que crees, siempre lo has tenido cerca-la chica se fue tranquilamente y Naruto la miró recordando esas palabras últimas de la chica

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era de noche y Naruto estaba en la puerta de un restaurante, miró su reloj de pulsera y miró el cielo oscuro, recordó la conversación con Sakura y cuando se fue la chica le entraron ganas de ir a visitar a sus abuelos pero no lo hizo ya que él no solía ir a visitarlos por nada en particular, estuvo en la empresa arreglando algunos contratos y cuando salió fue a donde vivía actualmente, cuando entró estaba Sora con Matsuri, el Doncel le miraba con coquetería y estaba seguro que si el niño no estuviera delante se le lanzaría en cima o él se le lanzaría, por eso decidió salir para ir a buscar a Sasuke y a si hablar con él de las sospechas que tenía, escuchó como la puerta se cerraba y miró, inconscientemente sonrió al ver al azabache que este sorprendió al verlo en la puerta

-Naruto, no te esperaba aquí-dijo Sasuke sin quitar su mirada en el rubio, este solo se puso a su lado

-quería sorprenderte y lo he conseguido-dijo Naruto y el azabache se sonrojó quitando la mirada del rubio, este alzó una ceja por eso

-que escondido tenías, Sasuke que tenías novio-dijo una voz pícara de un chico de atrás de Sasuke, Naruto miró y vio aún chico que era Doncel y una chica que miraban al azabache con picardía, Naruto miró al azabache que miraba hacia un lado y bastante sonrojado

-tienes muy buen gusto-dijo la chica-no nos vas a presentar a tu novio? Recuerda que somos tus compañeros de trabajo-no hubo contestación del azabache y Naruto sonrió por que vio la expresión de Sasuke bastante tierna por lo avergonzado que estaba

-soy Naruto Namikaze-dijo el rubio acercándose a los dos compañeros de trabajo de Sasuke y extendió la mano

-soy Kaily-dijo la chica cogiendo la mano de rubio en forma de saludo

-yo soy Magumi-dijo el Doncel mirando al rubio con deseo y Naruto lo notó sobre todo cuando le agarró la mano

-será mejor que nos vallamos, es tarde-dijo Sasuke sonrojado y cogiendo por la muñeca a Naruto para que soltara la mano de su compañero Doncel

-no deberías avergonzarte en tener un novio tan sexy-dijo el Doncel

-no somos novios-dijo Naruto sonriendo al Doncel que este se sonrojó al igual que la chica-solo amigos

-vamos-exigió Sasuke y se alejaron de esos dos

-Sasuke ya puedes soltarme-dijo Naruto y el azabache al darse cuenta que no lo había soltado volvió a sonrojarse

-te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas, Teme

-déjame, Dobe-dijo Sasuke

-tus compañeros parecían que estaban necesitados

-que-dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio ya que caminaban a la par

-que estaban necesitados-dijo serio Naruto pero muy dentro de él quería fastidiar a Sasuke por que esos temas le avergonzaba y como había sospechado el azabache frunció el ceño con las mejillas sonrojadas

-te interesan uno de ellos?

-la verdad que para un rato no estaría nada mal-dijo Naruto intentando no reír por que vio como Sasuke aligeraba el paso-Sasuke que te pasa-se puso al lado del azabache y vio que se mordía el labio inferior-solo era una broma, te has vuelto un sentimental

-no me gusta escucharte decir eso-dijo Sasuke y Naruto lo observó durante bastante rato para luego suspirar

-lo siento, se me olvida-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le miró sin saber a que se refería el rubio pero después de pensarlo supo a lo que se refería

-no puedo evitarlo-susurró Sasuke

-para mi eres especial-se puso delante Naruto de Sasuke y caminando de espaldas-y no quiero hacerte sufrir, por eso te recomiendo que mires a tu alrededor que seguro hay alguien que te hace latir el corazón con fuerza y que te haga feliz-Sasuke al escuchar eso sollozó-y ahora que dije?

-nada pero ya tengo a esa persona que hace latir mi corazón hace mucho tiempo-Naruto paró y Sasuke pasó por su lado, el rubio miró la espalda de Sasuke con tristeza para luego ir hacia él-lo siento, no puedo darte lo que tú quieres, solo te haría daño y yo no quiero hacerte sufrir-Naruto miró su reloj-mierda, voy a llegar tarde-miró a Sasuke-ya hemos llegado, tengo que irme, tengo que hacer algo, mañana hablaré contigo de algo-el azabache afirmó con la cabeza y Naruto puso sus manos en la cara del azabache-te quiero-susurró y Sasuke entristeció sus ojos con ganas de llorar por que sabía que ese te quiero era de amigo o de hermanos, Naruto solo le miraba los ojos negros que le trasmitían sentimientos de tristeza y asta de decepción, pero algo le atraía a los labios del azabache y lentamente se acercó asta que estuvo a punto de tocarlos que se separó quitando sus manos de la cara y miró al azabache y su corazón latió con fuerza y recordó las palabras de Sakura que el amor lo tenía mas cerca de lo que él creía-tengo que irme-Naruto le dio la espalda a Sasuke y caminó alejándose de él confundido, Sasuke solo lo miraba marcharse y sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa y acarició sus labios

-iba a besarme -susurró Sasuke y se adentró al edificio donde vivía

Continuará …

Otro capítulo que espero que os haya gustado comentar para saber si os a gustado


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Era por la mañana y ese día Sasuke no tenía que ir a clase y su hijo Sora tampoco, a primera hora de la mañana Itachi el hermano mayor de Sasuke se llevó a Sora para que pasara el día con él y es por eso que Sasuke se encontraba solo en la sala estudiando y a si quitarse de la cabeza quien es el padre de su hijo, intentaba concentrarse pero no podía, sus pensamientos estaban en su hijo y la forma que actuó el día anterior cuando vio a su hijo, se sintió mal por eso por que ni siquiera le miró cuando lo llevó a la escuela y se intentaba convencer que su hijo no tenía la culpa de nada y que necesitaba tiempo, negó con la cabeza el azabache para quitarse sus pensamientos negativos hacia su hijo para recordar que su amiga le estuvo llamando y como no tuvo tiempo no respondió al teléfono, echó su cabeza para atrás y se puso a mirar el techo serio, Sasuke escuchó una puerta y supuso que era Naruto ya que este era el único que estaba en la casa, frunció el ceño preguntándose donde estuvo el rubio en la noche ya que llegó tarde

-buenos días, Sasuke-dijo el rubio apareciendo en la sala, Sasuke lo miró y se levantó para acercarse al rubio

-que es lo que te pasó-dijo con preocupación Sasuke ya que el rubio tenía una herida en el labio

-no es nada-dijo Naruto sin darle importancia a lo dicho por el azabache ya que este le miraba la herida del labio

-pero esa herida-dijo Sasuke acercando su mano en la herida pero Naruto impidió que le tocara

-no te incumbe como me lo haya hecho-dijo con frialdad Naruto pasando por el lado del azabache que este se quedó tieso en el lugar, Naruto cogió una taza con café y se acercó en la mesa mirando los apuntes del azabache-parece difícil-Sasuke se giró para verlo

-tengo el presentimiento que estás ocultando algo-dijo Sasuke y el rubio lo miró-como el origen de esa herida-Naruto solo lo miró y tomó un poco de café

-tengo que decirte algo que me enterado-Sasuke alzó una ceja-pero una vez que te lo diga haz como si no lo supieras

-no entiendo

-eso es lo que quiere Tsunade, pero ella caerá al igual que esa serpiente de Orochimaru-dijo con malicia Naruto

-de que estás hablando-dijo Sasuke-además deja lo de Orochimaru como está, no quiero recordar nada que me involucre con él

-no entiendo por que no lo denunciaste y tampoco se por que no quieres que pague-dijo Naruto para luego fruncir el ceño-no será que tú le buscabas por eso no quieres que pague?-Sasuke al escuchar eso golpeó en la cara al rubio

-si quieres pensar o creer que yo le busqué es tú problema-dijo con ira Sasuke y Naruto se frotó el lugar golpeado y se sentó donde estaba sentado antes Sasuke y lo miró con seriedad

-debiste coger la llamada de mi prima-Sasuke alzó una ceja

-tu prima?

-si-dijo Naruto-mi prima Karin Uzumaki, o te tengo que recordar que mi apellido es Namikaze Uzumaki

-nunca pensé que ella era familiar tuyo-dijo Sasuke-no caí en cuenta que tu segundo apellido es Uzumaki, y que pasa con ella?

-siéntate-dijo Naruto y Sasuke frunció el ceño ya que parecía una orden

-estoy bien como estoy

-como quieras pero al final te sentaras

-dime lo que me tienes que decir-exigió Sasuke

-Karin te ha estado llamando para darte una información que escuchó de Tsunade-dijo Naruto

-he visto las llamadas pero no he tenido tiempo

-me he dado cuenta-dijo Naruto-pero si hubieras cogido la llamada ya sabrías la verdad de Sora

-que pasa con él-dijo preocupado Sasuke

-Tsunade modificó los resultados

-que

-que Tsunade modifico los resultados de paternidad, yo soy el padre de Sora-dijo Naruto tomando otro sorbo de café, Sasuke en cambió estaba sorprendido

-por … por que haría eso?

-eso es obvio-dijo Naruto de lo mas normal-no quiere que estés involucrado con los Namikaze-Sasuke miró hacia la mesa desconcertado-sabes perfectamente que los Uchiha como los Namikaze no les gusta los escándalos, y como tus padres te daban por muerto a parte que Tsunade gracias a Orochimaru sabía que tú en la escuela estabas cada día con un varón diferente no te quiere que seas parte de los Namikaze-dejó la taza en la mesa

-lo he hecho todo mal-sonrió con tristeza Sasuke sin dejar de mirar la mesa

-cada uno es como es-dijo Naruto-y para que te sientas mejor yo tampoco he sido ni soy una perlita en dulce, lo que pasa que Tsunade me lo tapa ahora, antes era mi padre-Sasuke lo miró serio intentando descubrir que es eso que hace el rubio-el pasado no se puede cambiar pero el futuro si, si la persona quiere

-entonces Sora es tu hijo?-dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio con los ojos brillantes

-si-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa, Sasuke sonrió y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos negros e impulsivamente se abalanzó al rubio para abrazarlo poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto, el rubio solo abrió los ojos sorprendido por el acto de Sasuke

-yo … yo lo sabía-dijo Sasuke con felicidad y Naruto sonrió poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del azabache y su cabeza en el hombro-sabía que era nuestro hijo

-nuestro hijo-repitió Naruto en un susurró que no fue escuchado cerrando los ojos por la paz que le daba ese abrazo, pero abrió los ojos rápido por que notó como su corazón latía a mil por hora y se separó pero sin romper el abrazo y sin quitar las manos de la cintura, los dos se miraron a los ojos y como si hubiese un imán empezaron acercarse a sus labios, pero cuando estuvieron a punto de juntar los labios Naruto se paró de su cuerpo a Sasuke y se levantó-actúa como si no lo supieras, por lo menos delante de mi abuelo y Tsunade-el azabache afirmó con la cabeza

-Naruto por que me has …

-no Sasuke-dijo Naruto cortando al azabache por que sabía lo que le iba a decir-tú y yo no-le dio la espalda al azabache cogiendo la taza que estaba en la mesa-no quiero hacerte daño

-si sufro es cosa mía

-no-dijo Naruto con voz autoritaria-tú serías con el último Doncel con quien estaría-Sasuke se puso la mano en la boca para acallar el sollozo pero lo escuchó Naruto-no llores-susurró Naruto sin ser escuchado ya que le dolía que el azabache estuviese sufriendo por su causa-no voy a dejar que te hagan daño para hacerme daño a mi-Sasuke no entendió lo que dijo el rubio-estoy seguro que hay alguien allí fuera que quiere estar contigo toda la vida

-yo no soy débil-dijo Sasuke y Naruto lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa

-no me lo pongas difícil porque no quiero decirte algo que se que te hará sufrir-dijo Naruto-seamos amigos, solo quiero eso de ti-Sasuke solo negó con la cabeza y se fue hacia su habitación el rubio solo lo miró irse-debo irme de aquí antes que sepan que vivo en este lugar

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ya era de noche, y esa noche no tenía que ir a ningún lado Naruto, estaba en el apartamento solo, Sora no llegaría asta el siguiente día y el después de acabarse el café se fue a buscar un apartamento para vivir el solo, no encontró ninguno de su agrado pero eso no le desanimó tenía días por delante para seguir buscando

Había acabado Naruto de cenar y miró el reloj, sabía que Sasuke llegaría mas tarde por ser fin de semana, tenía pensado que cuando fuese la hora de salida de Sasuke ir a buscarlo a su trabajo y para eso quedaba menos de una hora, aunque tuviera el rubio la televisión encendida no la miraba estaba mas concentrado en su teléfono enviando mensajes con una sonrisa, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y el rubio la miró ya que no esperaba a nadie y lo mas seguro que Sasuke tampoco ya que se dio cuenta que no tenía muchos amigos, se levantó del sofá y abrió la puerta, allí en el umbral estaba Matsuri con una sonrisa y con una botella de vino, Naruto lo miró de arriba abajo y sonrió ya que el Doncel iba con unos pantalones vaqueros estrechos con una camisa celeste, el cabello lo llevaba como siempre agarrado en una cola baja y de color negro, los ojos eran rasgados y color verde

-se que estás solo y me he permitido traer una botella de vino para celebrar tu estancia aquí

-pues celebremos-dijo Naruto dejando pasar a Matsuri y cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en ella para observar mas detenidamente al Doncel que se le veía a que iba-iré por unas copas-se dirigió el rubio a por las copas y el Doncel lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados sin dejar de ver el cuerpo del rubio-siéntate-el Doncel obedeció sin dejar de mirar al rubio, este cogió la botella, la abrió y echó el líquido en las copas para luego sentarse al lado del Doncel que este se tocaba su cabello con coquetería

-sabes que es lo primero que me fijé en ti-dijo sensual Matsuri y el rubio cogió las copas y le entregó una al Doncel

-ilumíname-dijo Naruto acercándose al rostro del Doncel y bebiendo de su copa sin dejar de mirar al otro

-tus ojos azules-dijo Matsuri bebiendo de la copa-me da la impresión que enamoras a todos y a todas por tus ojos-Naruto rió por lo dicho

-puede ser-dijo Naruto acercándose a los labios del Doncel y quitándole la copa de la mano para dejar las dos copas en la mesa y lo besó en los labios, Matsuri correspondió al instante pasando sus brazos por el cuello del rubio y cuando se les acabó el aire se separaron y los dos se levantaron para volver a besarse y dirigiéndose a la habitación del rubio-espero que sepas complacerme-le dijo en un susurró en el oído a Matsuri y este sonrió

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke salió del trabajo, esa noche hubo mas trabajo de lo que esperaban, y estaba cansado, solo tenía ganas de llegar a casa y descansar, se adentró al edificio y luego al ascensor, apretó el número del piso donde estaba su apartamento y mientras esperaba sonrió por el simple motivo que Naruto era el padre de su hijo, al pensar en el rubio se preguntó si estaría en la casa esperándolo o se habría ido como la noche anterior, ante eso frunció el ceño ya que el rubio no quería decirle como se había hecho la herida en el labio, suspiró y la puerta del ascensor se abrió, Sasuke salió y se dirigió a la puerta, sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta, todo estaba oscuro y encendió la luz después de cerrar la puerta, alzó una ceja al ver dos copas de vino en la mesa pero no le dio importancia y se dirigió hacia su habitación apagando la luz de la sala, pero paró de repente al sentir unos ruidos, se extrañó por eso pero esos ruidos siguieron y Sasuke los identificó como gemidos, inconscientemente miró a la puerta de la habitación del rubio y se acercó lentamente y sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente, los gemidos seguían y cada vez mas fuerte, Sasuke iba abrir la puerta pero algo le dijo que no lo hiciera y no lo hizo, solo apoyó su oído a la puerta y se puso su mano en la boca ya que pudo escuchar mas claramente las voces de Naruto y Matsuri la niñera de su hijo, sintió como sus lágrimas bajaban por su mejilla incontrolablemente y se fue a su habitación cerrando la puerta y sentándose en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta y sus rodillas alzada y entre ellas puso su cara, Sasuke se pasó toda la noche en ese lugar y cuando se cansó de tanto llanto se durmió

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Kabuto quiero que encuentres lo que mas ama Naruto

-pero señor ese chico no tiene sentimientos por nadie, no ha visto como se descarga con sus contrincantes? Y también con los Donceles y chicas que estás con él? Uzumaki no tiene sentimientos

-se que ese chico tiene algo al que ama, seguro que lo tiene escondido

-y si lo tuviera que hacemos?

-me lo traes y le pasará lo mismo que ha Minato Namikaze-dijo con malicia el hombre de pelo negro y Kabuto sonrió de la misma forma-tu trabajo es que investigues lo que hace, con quien está y sobre todo descubras lo que mas ama

-de acuerdo, señor-dijo Kabuto y se fue dejando al hombre solo

-se acabó Naruto Uzumaki, a si te haré saber que el que manda soy yo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana llegó y Naruto se levantó, se duchó y se vistió, mientras acababa de asearse se miraba al espejo pensando que no estuvo mal lo de la noche anterior

-no es lo mismo-dijo de mala gana Naruto ya que nadie le ha hecho sentir lo que le hizo sentir en el pasado uno de sus amantes-solo espero que le haya quedado claro-dijo serio por que cuando acabaron de tener sexo Naruto le dijo a Matsuri que solo era sexo que no había nada mas, el Doncel solo lo miró serio y sin mas se fue, Naruto salió de la ducha y se fue hacia la cocina a desayunar, sentado en la silla estaba Sasuke mirando la taza de café, Naruto se echó en la taza café y se sentó al frente del azabache y lo miró

-estás bien?-dijo Naruto ya que aunque no le viera bien la cara a Sasuke le notaba algo pálido y con ojeras, Sasuke levantó la mirada y miró al rubio serio, Naruto pudo apreciar los ojos hinchados de Sasuke y frunció el ceño-que te pasó-exigió con enfado

-en este lugar a reglas-dijo con el ceño fruncido Sasuke y mirando al rubio-esto no es un hotel para que te traigas a tus ligues o vecinos-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido-hay un niño pequeño y no quiero ese tipo de cosas delante de mi hijo

-lo que digas, mama-dijo sarcástico Naruto acabándose el café y levantándose-no te preocupes, no volverá a pasar-su teléfono vibró y miró que era un mensaje y frunció el ceño con enfado, Sasuke percibió que su mirada cambió a ira-no volverás a tenerme aquí-caminó hacia la puerta para irse, Sasuke se levantó para impedir que se fuese por que notó el cambio de humor al leer el mensaje

-Naruto a donde vas-exigió Sasuke

-tengo que buscar un sitio donde vivir

-puedes quedarte aquí sin traer a nadie-dijo Sasuke y Naruto agarró aire cerrando los ojos para luego soltarlo y abrir los ojos

-Sasuke no entiendes

-si no me dices, no se lo que te pasa-dijo Sasuke-me has dicho que somos amigos y los amigos se ayudan entre ellos

-no pienso involucrarte en nada-dijo serio Naruto-ha sido un error venir a vivir aquí-dio un golpe en la puerta-mierda-dijo con ira-si ese te hace algo, no me lo perdonaré nunca

-de que hablas

-olvida que nos hemos visto es lo mejor-dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta y salir del lugar

Naruto al estar en la calle sacó su teléfono y leyó el mensaje que le habían enviado

_El jefe ya no confía en ti, a mandado a Kabuto para que vigile todos tus movimientos y sobre todo encontrar lo que mas quieres para hacerte daño ya que no lo consiguió con Minato Namikaze, vete de la casa de tu noviecito y no vuelvas acercarte a él en un tiempo, los escuché anoche hablar sobre esto_

_Cuidate, amigo_

_ Suigetsu _

Continuará …

En que estará metido Naruto? Quien será el jefe? Ya se sabrá poco a poco, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, comentar por fa que me hace feliz


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Sasuke había decidido ese día ir a distraerse y que mejor hacerlo con sus tres amigos, Karin, Juugo y Neji, los tres lo apoyaron desde que lo conocieron y sobre todo por la situación en la que estaba, dos de ellos, Karin y Neji no lo conocían de la niñez ya que estudiaron en el extranjero, cosa que Juugo si estudiaba donde Sasuke lo hacía, Sasuke nunca se percató del peli naranja ya que siempre fue solitario y se decía de él que era un chico extraño, Sasuke sabía perfectamente el por que de su comportamiento ya que pasó lo mismo que él con Orochimaru y por ese motivo los dos sabían lo que es que alguien abusara de ellos

Sasuke estaba con sus tres amigos en la cafetería, Juugo no paraba de mirar su teléfono o teclear en él, Karin por lo que podía notar Sasuke estaba nerviosa y no hablaba ya que ella era las mas habladora de todos ellos, Neji solo tomaba de su refresco tranquilamente mirando a Karin extrañado por su silencio asta que miró a Juugo que no paraba de mirar su teléfono

-problemas en el paraíso, Juugo-dijo Neji serio ya que era su forma de ser

-ese chico es demasiado complicado-dijo Sasuke-llegará el momento que no aguantes mas y lo dejes

-no se como puedes estar con un varón como él-dijo Neji

-el perfecto varón eres tú-dijo con una media sonrisa divertida Sasuke

-por lo menos no voy haciendo sufrir a mi pareja-dijo Neji

-Tenten es muy afortunada-dijo Sasuke

-que pasó esta vez con-Neji intentaba recordar el nombre de la pareja de Juugo

-Suigetsu-dijo Juugo serio y los otros dos lo miraron para que les explicara, Karin aún seguía pensativa-tiene un problema en su trabajo-hizo comillas en trabajo-con un amigo

-no entiendo como consientes que siga con ese trabajo-dijo Sasuke haciendo también comillas en trabajo-yo no consentiría eso-Juugo lo miró y después suspiró

-estoy enamorado de Suigetsu, es mi pareja y por él daría mi vida, cuando estés enamorado entenderás lo que yo siento-dijo Juugo-se que su trabajo es peligroso, y por lo que me contó su jefe va hacer algo en contra de su amigo ya que se arrebolado y Suigetsu parece que quiere seguir sus pasos y me frustra-miró su teléfono y volvió a suspirar-su trabajo es peligroso y su jefe es mas, es capaz de matar

-creo que deberías dejarlo-dijo Sasuke-asta podrías estar en peligro por lo que nos has contado

-Suigetsu aprecia a su amigo rubio y le va ayudar, además Suigetsu se siente culpable por meterle en ese mundo de peleas y drogas-dijo Juugo con pena

-rubio-dijo Neji-es de Konoha? No hay muchos rubios en este lugar

-es nacido aquí y él me contó de las pocas veces que le he visto en casa que estudió en el mismo lugar que yo, cosa que no me di cuenta yo estaba en mi mundo después de lo que me pasó-se mordió el labio inferior Juugo al recordar lo que le pasó

-estudió en el mismo lugar que nosotros?-dijo Sasuke-cual es su nombre? Tiene la misma edad que nosotros?

-tiene tu misma edad Sasuke y se llama Uzum …

-de que conoces a Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke?-cortó Karin a Juugo saliendo de sus pensamientos y sin haber escuchado nada de la conversación que tenían los tres chicos y ellos la miraron-por que no me contaste que tuviste una relación con mi primo-dijo seria

-tu primo?-dijo sorprendido Sasuke-Naruto es tu primo

-se que no te dije mi apellido, no quería que por mi apellido me miraseis diferente ya que es bastante importante-dijo Karin mirando seria a Sasuke

-eres una Namikaze?-dijo Sasuke

-no, soy un familiar de parte de madre-dijo Karin-soy una Uzumaki-Juugo al escuchar ese apellido se sorprendió para luego ponerse serio para escuchar la conversación con atención

-Naruto y yo nos conocemos desde niños-dijo Sasuke mirando serio a Karin

-por que te involucraste con él-dijo enfadada Karin-Naruto es peligroso

-de que hablas-dijo Sasuke

-solo te hará daño-dijo Karin para luego revolverse el cabello rojo-y al tener un hijo con él tendrás problemas con Tsunade y asta con Orochimaru

-por que dices eso-dijo Sasuke y negó con la cabeza rápidamente y frunció el ceño-no metas a esa serpiente asquerosa

-Tsunade va hacer todo lo que pueda para que tu hijo no sea un Namikaze-dijo Karin-estuve hablando con una compañera de trabajo amiga de mi primo Naruto, estuvimos mirando archivos, esa mujer está loca al esconder pruebas que involucraba a Orochimaru de violación

-por que me dices esto-dijo Sasuke

-intenté contactar contigo y no me cogías el teléfono, Sakura habló con Naruto y le dijo que las pruebas de paternidad fueron manipuladas

-eso me lo dijo Naruto-dijo Sasuke-eso quiere decir que Sora es hijo de Naruto

-ese es el problema-dijo Karin-escuchemos ayer Sakura y yo como Tsunade hablaba por teléfono con alguien importante

-con alguien importante?-dijo Neji serio y asta se notaba enfado

-si-dijo Karin-Tsunade está casada con un juez muy importante y ella conoce a mas jueces que la pueden hacer favores

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo asombrado Sasuke

-estuvo hablando con un juez para que tu hijo tenga el apellido de Orochimaru, ella sabe que él te violó-Karin cada vez que hablaba parecía mas enfadada y frustrada, Sasuke en cambió se puso pálido

-pero como puede hacer eso-dijo Juugo

-favor por favor-dijo Karin-este mundo está lleno de corruptos

-pero por que me quiere hacer eso-dijo Sasuke

-no quiere que estés involucrado a la familia Namikaze-dijo Karin-a parte que Naruto habló con su abuelo Jiraya para darle el apellido a Sora y eso lo escuchó Tsunade, Sasuke esa mujer no te quiere ver cerca de Naruto, por eso te digo por que te involucraste con él?

-me enamoré de él-dijo como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa Sasuke-os dije que me enamoré

-nunca pensé que fuese mi primo, tampoco nos dijiste el nombre-dijo Karin y vio como Sasuke se pasó las manos por su cabello azabache y mordiéndose el labio inferior

-no quiero tener nada con esa serpiente-susurró Sasuke

-lo sabemos-dijo Karin-Sakura tiene amigos, intentaran reabrir algunos casos de violación a menores y si se reabre los casos, tenemos los expedientes que tenía Tsunade bien escondidos y meterán en la cárcel a Orochimaru y a Tsunade por encubrirlo

-eso estaría muy bien-dijo Neji

-pero no es sencillo-dijo Karin-intentaré hablar con Naruto para que hable con su abuelo y si yo no lo consigo hablará Sakura

-conozco a Sakura, íbamos al misma clase-dijo Sasuke

-lo se-dijo Karin-ella me lo dijo y me dijo que te diera recuerdos y que deberíais quedar todos los que formaba vuestra pandilla de amigos-la chica sonrió y Sasuke solo sopló

-le diré a Naruto pero está muy extraño-dijo Sasuke

-Karin-dijo Neji-por que dices que tu primo Naruto es peligroso

-desde hace años trata con personas peligrosas-dijo Karin-no se de que se trata, pero mi tío Minato le cubría todas sus fechorías para que no se manchara su apellido-la chica suspiró-la tía Kushina está pagando ahora el desprecio de su propio hijo y lo peor que sabe que algún día acabará muerto

-valla con el Namikaze-dijo con diversión Neji

-Naruto no es malo, solo que se siente solo y a si llama la atención de todos y sobre todo de sus padres-dijo Sasuke

-eso puede ser antes pero ahora …

-lo hace por diversión-cortó Juugo serio y todos lo miraron-ese chico busca que lo maten

-hablas como si lo conocieras-dijo Karin

-la verdad es que lo conozco-dijo Juugo y todos le miraron atento-ese Naruto es el mismo que va con Suigetsu, pero lo conocemos por Uzumaki, solo Suigetsu y yo sabemos su nombre

-que estás diciendo Juugo-dijo Sasuke mirando al peli naranja con terror ya que sabía perfectamente a lo que se dedicaba el novio de Juugo

-te estoy diciendo que el compañero de pelea y de suministrar droga de mi novio es Naruto Uzumaki o como vosotros lo conocéis Naruto Namikaze-dijo Juugo serio-me has aconsejado que deje a mi novio Sasuke tu podrías alejarte del padre de tu hijo que es la persona de la que estás enamorado?-Sasuke solo lo miró pero ahora entendía a Juugo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-estas seguro que quieres vivir aquí Naruto?

-si, Suigetsu-dijo Naruto-no creo que se les ocurra venir aquí para espiarme y saber mi debilidad

-es pequeño el lugar, pero está bien-dijo Suigetsu sentándose en el sofá y miró con seriedad al rubio-haces bien de alejarte, van a por ti, aunque por que te estás revelando?

-estoy cansado de esta vida-dijo Naruto cogiendo de una bolsa dos cervezas ya que antes de entrar al lugar fueron al supermercado

-no será que no quieres perjudicar a tu hijo recién descubierto?-dijo con una sonrisa Suigetsu y Naruto le dio una cerveza y se sentó a su lado

-puede que sea eso-susurró Naruto bebiendo del botellín

-o puede que sea por ese Doncel-dijo Suigetsu y Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás entrecerrando los ojos-como era su nombre-pensó durante unos segundos-Sasuke Uchiha

-puede ser-susurró Naruto

-sientes algo por él? -dijo como si nada Suigetsu echándose también para atrás y dando un trago al botellín

-no hay duda que es alguien especial para mi, siempre lo fue, aunque antes lo disfrazaba por el odio por que él tenía a sus padres y su hermano, pero ahora es muy complicado lo que siento

-complicado?-alzó una ceja Suigetsu-yo creo que te lo quieres follar-Naruto rió por ese comentario

-sabes una cosa-dijo Naruto girando la cabeza para mirar al del pelo de color agua-me lo quiero follar-volvió a mirar al techó-fallármelo en cada momento, pero no puedo, siento que si lo hago lo voy a perder y eso me da miedo

-miedo?-dijo Suigetsu enderezándose para mirar al rubio-no estarás enamorado de ese Doncel

-no lo estoy-dijo Naruto serio-estoy seguro que si me lo follo se me quitará las ganas de acercarme a él

-pero tú ya lo has hecho y le dejaste preñado-dijo Suigetsu

-ese es el problema-dijo Naruto enfadado y apretando el botellín de cerveza-solo follo una vez con la misma persona, no suelo repetir

-pues Sasuke Uchiha es la excepción-dijo Suigetsu echándose para atrás-sabes una cosa, deberías de pensar si solo lo quieres por eso, nunca os he visto juntos pero estoy seguro que entre vosotros hay mas que un revolcón de un rato

-no quiero pensar en eso-dijo Naruto y hubo silencio entre ambos solo se escuchaba cuando bebían del botellín de cerveza

-mi novio conoce a Sasuke Uchiha-dijo como de lo mas normal Suigetsu

-que-dijo sorprendido Naruto

-como lo escuchas-dijo Suigetsu-le visto como mucho tres o cuatro veces junto con una chica pelirroja que se llama Karin y un varón de nombre Neji, que parece que se llevan muy bien, Sasuke como Neji-hubo mas silencio y pudo notar como el cuerpo del rubio se tensaba y sonrió-esos tres me miran mal estoy seguro que siempre que se ven con Juugo le dicen que me deje y estoy seguro por la mirada de odio que siempre me dedica Sasuke que él es el mas interesado de que me deje-Suigetsu rió fuerte durante segundos-si supiera que tú eres como yo

-corrección Suigetsu, yo soy peor que tú-dijo Naruto serio-aunque sería mejor que nos dejemos de ver, no quiero que estés involucrado y menos involucrar a tu novio

-Naruto-dijo serio Suigetsu-estoy contigo, yo te metí en esto y te ayudaré a salir, y si yo salgo seré muy feliz-el rubio lo miró serio

-vamos a aun lugar que conozco donde suelen ir las personas con trabajos normales-dijo Nauto con una sonrisa-debemos de acostumbrarnos de esa forma de vida

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-quien era, Sasuke?-dijo Neji viendo como Sasuke se guardaba el teléfono

-mi hermano-dijo Sasuke-me dijo que se quedará a Sora asta última hora de la tarde-el azabache suspiró-le consiente mucho-los otros tres sonrieron por lo dicho

-eso es lo que suele hacer los tíos-dijo Karin

-tus padres no te han llamado en todo este tiempo?-dijo Neji serio

-mi madre me llamó hace unos meses-dijo Sasuke-no entiendo por que lo hizo, ella fue la que le dijo a todo el mundo que estaba muerto

-puede que tu hermano Itachi la haya convencido-dijo Juugo-o este arrepentida, las personas al paso del tiempo se arrepienten de las cosas que hacen sobre todo si es su hijo

-no quiero hablar con ella-dijo Sasuke-cuando mas la necesité no estaba a mi lado

-es bueno perdonar-dijo Juugo

-también que se arrepientan de sus actos y si ella me llama es por que le interesa-dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y no dijo nada mas ya que no quería hablar de ese tema y sus tres amigos comprendieron, escucharon en ese momento la campanilla de la puerta y no le dieron importancia, Naji en ese momento puso su mano en cima de la mano de Sasuke y este le sonrió y el castaño le devolvió la sonrisa

-sabía que te encontraría aquí, Juugo y con tus amigos-el peli naranja al escuchar esa voz y al reconocerla miró a la persona

-Suigetsu, que haces aquí?-dijo Juugo y sus tres amigos lo miraron serio y Neji aún tenía la mano encima de la de Sasuke

-vine a tomar algo, con un amigo-dijo Suigetsu sonriendo mirando a los otros tres-espero que no os importe que nos sentemos con vosotros, verdad?-nadie le dije nada asta que pasó unos segundos

-claro-dijo Juugo con una pequeña sonrisa y Suigetsu miró para atrás

-Uzumaki, deja de hablar por teléfono con tu nuevo ligue-dijo Suigetsu sentándose al lado de Juugo y el amigo de Suigetsu después de guardarse el teléfono y se acercó a la mesa e inmediatamente vio como la mano de Sasuke era agarrada por el castaño, Karin al ver al rubio se levantó

-Naruto-dijo la chica sonriendo el rubio solo la miró con enfado para luego mirar a Sasuke que le miraba

-no sabía que teníais una reunión-dijo Naruto con frialdad-parece que interrumpimos

-eso parece-dijo Suigetsu-aunque creo que esos dos necesitan un hotel-Juugo le dio un codazo a su novio y ante esas palabras Sasuke se dio cuenta que Neji tenía su mano en cima de la suya y la quitó, el castaño ante eso no dijo nada se levantó y extendió su mano hacia el rubio este solo sonrió con malicia

-soy Neji Huyuga

-Huyuga-dijo Naruto alzando una ceja-eres pariente de Hinata Huyuga?

-conoces a mi prima?-Naruto sonrió ampliamente

-como no conocerla-dijo Naruto-está con mi amigo Kiba a parte que sus pechonalidades son difíciles de olvidar-el rubio cuando dijo pechonalidades hizo con sus manos la forma de los pechos y Neji se enfadó

-Uzumaki preséntame a esa tipa-dijo Suigetsu con burla

-por que está con Kiba o si no te la presentaba para que te diviertas con ella-dijo con burla Naruto

-quien te crees quien eres para decir eso de Hinata-dijo enfadado Neji apretando sus puños para golpear al rubio

-Neji, déjalo-dijo Sasuke enfadado mirando al rubio este solo sonrió con malicia

-hazle caso Huyuga baya que te deje sin sexo por portarte mal-Naruto rió-que críos, como odio estar con críos que se creen adultos-miró a Sasuke con enfado que esté lo notó-Suigetsu-miró al nombrado-me voy, tengo cosas que hacer

-como recoger tus casos del apartamento del Doncel Uchiha?-dijo con burla Suigetsu

-exacto-dijo Naruto-tengo que salir de ese lugar para que no me contagie sus cosas de críos-se dio la vuelta-nos vemos en otro momento niños-y sin mas se alejó de ellos, Sasuke le miró marcharse recordando que Naruto iba a ir a su apartamento a recoger sus cosas y sin mas se marchó detrás del rubio, Neji solo se sentó enfadado

-maldito-dijo Neji-la próxima vez no me detendré a golpearlo

-yo de ti no lo haría-dijo Suigetsu sonriendo-Uzumaki te tumbaría con un solo golpe-Neji lo miró con ira pero no dijo nada

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Naruto-gritó Sasuke acercándose al rubio-Naruto

-que quieres-dijo enfadado el rubio parando de caminar y Sasuke se puso a su lado

-por que te has comportado a si

-yo soy a si y nadie me va a cambiar y menos tú-dijo Naruto y miró a Sasuke que este por un segundo agachó la cabeza para luego volver a su semblante serio-te dije que soy una persona complicada y que no quiero involucrarte en mis problemas

-se en lo que estás metido-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar al frente mientras caminaban-deja ese mundo

-no se puede dejar de un día para otro-dijo Naruto sin molestarse en pensar el por que Sasuke sabía en lo que hacía ya que Juugo se lo podría haber dicho

-yo no quiero que te pase nada aunque a ti te de igual lo que me pase a mi-dijo Sasuke y Naruto paró de caminar viendo como el azabache caminaba, en el momento de escuchar eso algo se removió en su pecho, Sasuke al percatarse que Naruto paró él se giró y lo miró, el rubio solo lo miró y su corazón comenzó a latir deprisa inmediatamente negó con la cabeza y caminó asta donde estaba el azabache que le alzó una ceja

-me importa lo que te pueda pasar y lo que sientes-dijo Naruto y Sasuke inmediatamente se sonrojó

-te sonrojas muy rápido, Teme-dijo Naruto sonriendo y le agarró de la mano y comenzó a caminar deprisa-vamos a tu apartamento

-por que te quieres ir?

-ya encontré un sitio donde instalarme-dijo Naruto y Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior

-por que te quieres ir?-insistió Sasuke

-por que es lo mejor

-lo mejor-dijo Sasuke ya entrando al edificio-lo mejor para quien para ti-Naruto lo miró mientras estaban esperando el ascensor

-te estás equivocando Sasuke-dijo Naruto serio-tú y yo no somos pareja, no te comportes como mi novio, que no lo somos-las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Naruto entró al ascensor haciendo que Sasuke entrara ya que aún tenía su mano agarrada cosa que Sasuke intentaba separar sus manos del agarre

-suéltame-ordenó Sasuke y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron cuando Naruto apretó el número del piso donde quería ir-te he dicho que me sueltes-el rubio esta vez le soltó y lo empujó y Sasuke se chocó en la pared y Naruto puso sus manos entre la cabeza del azabache

-me provocas-dijo Naruto acercando su rostro al del contrario-cada palabra, cada gesto, me provocas-siguió el rubio y Sasuke solo lo miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos sin entender el por que de la situación, pero abrió mas los ojos al sentir los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos dándole un beso violento sorprendido asta que sintió como mordía su labio inferior el rubio y es cuando comenzó a corresponderle en el beso

Continuará …

Se que lo he dejado en lo mejor, soy tan mala, en el próximo capitulo habrá Lemon, comentar para saber que opináis


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Entraron en el apartamento a tropezones, Naruto con el pie cerró la puerta dando un fuerte portazo, Sasuke tenía sus piernas enrolladas en la cintura contraria y sin dejar de besar los labios del rubio como si no hubiera un mañana, sus manos enredadas en el cabello rubio, Naruto en cambio besaba con lujuria, deseo y pasión los labios del contrario, cuando escuchó el fuerte portazo de la puerta de entrada estampó a su amante de ese noche en la pared sin dejar de besarlo, y se preguntó como podían respirar sin en ningún momento se separaron para coger aire, Naruto se separó y respirando con dificultad y vio como el azabache sin dejar de mirarlo también intentaba respirar con normalidad, se miraban los dos a los ojos intentando descubrir los sentimientos que sentían, Naruto sonrió vio en los ojos negros el deseo que le tenía en ese momento pero sobre todo el amor que le tenía y no lo pensó mas eso y volvió a besar esos labios rojos e hinchados del azabache por el beso que se dieron, puso sus manos en el trasero del azabache para que no se moviera de esa posición y comenzó a caminar al interior de la vivienda mientras dirigió sus labios al cuello blanco del azabache mordiéndolo, lamerlo y besarlo, sabía perfectamente que le dejaría una marca en esa zona

Al entrar en la habitación de Sasuke ya que era la mas cercana, el rubio estampó en la pared al azabache y este bajó sus piernas al suelo sin dejar de tocar los cabellos rubios como si le dirigiera donde quería ser besado, Naruto separó sus labios del cuerpo del azabache e inmediatamente y asta con impaciencia se quitó la parte de arriba de su ropa dejando sus pecho al descubierto, Sasuke en ese momento pudo apreciar lo bien que estaba el cuerpo del rubio y se quitó también la parte de arriba de su ropa pero con algo de timidez que eso fue apreciado por el rubio y el sonrojo y puso con delicadeza su mano en la mejilla de Sasuke y este cerró los ojos y pudo sentir como su corazón latía a mil por hora

-eres tan hermoso-Sasuke abrió los ojos al escuchar a Naruto esas palabras a su persona, pero esa forma que lo dijo que para Sasuke fue con amor le emocionó y una parte de él creía que tenía una oportunidad con Naruto para que se enamorara de él, Naruto le sorprendió al volverlo a besar en los labios pero esta vez con tranquilidad y asta pudo notar ese sentimiento de amor en el beso, se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva, Naruto con lujuria atacó el cuello de Sasuke que este echó el cuello hacia atrás, respirando con dificultad y la boca entre abierta, notaba como los labios del rubio viajaban por todo su pecho y como sus manos le estaban desabrochando los pantalones, Sasuke sin poder evitarlo gimió de placer ya que Naruto estaba jugando con su lengua con su pezón y ni siquiera notó como sus pantalones estaban en el suelo y el mismo le dio una patada para alejarlos de ellos, Naruto en cambio disfrutaba y se excitaba al escuchar los gemidos de placer con lo que le hacía a Sasuke, pudo palpar con su mano como el miembro del Uchiha estaba despierto y sonrió y sin mas le bajó la ropa interior y se acercó a la cara del azabache para besarlo en los labios y se acercó al oído para hablarle con sensualidad-no te contengas en nada, quiero escucharte y que digas solo mi nombre-al acabar de decir eso el rubio cogió con su mano el miembro de Sasuke

-ah-gimió Sasuke ya que no podía con el placer que le estaba dando la mano del rubio como la lengua de este en su oído

-esto te gustará mas-dijo con lujuria Naruto, bajando por el pecho del azabache dándole besos asta que se arrodilló y metió en su boca el miembro de Sasuke y comenzando a estimularlo con su boca

-Naruto-gimió Sasuke poniéndose una mano en su frente y su otra mano en la pared en un puño intentando no caer al suelo, ya que las piernas le estaba comenzando a temblar, sus ojos lo tenía cerrados y aunque lo abriese veía difuso por la pasión y deseo que sentía y tenía-Naruto-gritó sin poder contenerlo ya que se había corrido en la boca del contrario-lo siento-dijo respirando aceleradamente y resbalando por la pared por que no tenía fuerzas pero Naruto ante que cayera lo cogió y lo besó en los labios, Sasuke sintió un sabor amargo de la boca y supo que era de su semen, sintió como lo movían asta que sintió algo blando de bajo de él

-ni se te ocurra dormirte, que ahora vendrá lo mejor-dijo Naruto poniéndose a horcajadas y ver los ojos de Sasuke que se cerraban

-no iba a dormir … no soy un niño … aguanto-Naruto sonrió

-me alegra que aguantes-dijo Naruto acercándose y besó los labios de Sasuke con lentitud y Sasuke le siguió el ritmo asta que se separaron por falta de aire, Naruto le enseñó tres dedos que iba a caricias los labios del azabache pero este cogió su mano e inmediatamente se introdujo los tres dedos en su boca, chupándolo con deseo y cerrando los ojos, Naruto solo lo miraba sin parpadear esa imagen le estaba excitando tanto que se iba a correr en esos momentos, Sasuke sacó los deos que estaban bastante ensalivados y mirando a Naruto lamió los dedos como si fuese un helado, Naruto solo se relamió los labios con deseo y lujuria-te dije que me provocas y si sigues a si no podré prepararte-Sasuke sonrió

-hace … mucho que no tengo sexo … no estoy acostumbrado -en ese momento Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior al sentir en su entrada el primer dedo

-entonces nadie te ha tocado a parte de mi?-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y ese comentario le gustó ya que si su corazón latía a mil por la situación que estaban ahora parecía que le iba a dar un ataque cardiaco, Sasuke al sentir en ese momento el segundo dedo su respiración se irregularizó y cerró los ojos con fuerza

-solo tú … y el único que lo hará … serás tú por mi propia voluntad-Naruto se mordió el labio inferior sentía en las palabras tanta sinceridad-siempre … esperaré … a la promesa que me hiciste-Naruto se confundió con eso pero no dijo nada y es cuando metió el tercer dedo y es cuando besó los labios del azabache para que no sintiera el dolor que sabía que estaba sintiendo, cortaron el beso y se miraron para recuperar algo de aire y Naruto sacó sus dedos de la entrada del azabache y se puso de rodillas entre las piernas de Sasuke y se desabrochó los pantalones, Sasuke lo miraba con impaciencia sobre todo cuando el rubio se quitó toda la ropa y estaba desnudo delante de él, el rubio se acomodó bien para luego lamer desde el ombligo de Sasuke asta el cuello para luego besarlo, mientras hacia eso Naruto se posicionó bien para estar en una posición cómoda tanto él como el azabache y a si poder penetrar sin ninguna dificultad, cuando estuvo besando a Sasuke lo penetró con una solo estocada, Sasuke al sentir eso abrió los ojos y se agarró fuertemente del cuello de Naruto, los dos se separaron y Naruto con su boca besaba por todas partes en la cara de Sasuke para que no sintiera dolor

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke con la voz entrecortada-te amo

-lo se-susurró Naruto contra su cuello blanco-yo te quiero mucho-Sasuke suspiró fuertemente y sacando fuerza de no sabe donde cambió de posiciones posicionándose en cima del rubio y le sonrió con prepotencia

-yo dominaré esto-dijo Sasuke y Naruto le sonrió y el azabache con lentitud comenzó a moverse, Naruto cerró los ojos sintiendo esa estrechez del azabache, Naruto inconscientemente puso sus manos en las caderas contrarias y comenzó a marcar el ritmo que era algo mas rápido-di … mi nombre … Naruto-gimió Sasuke el nombre del otro

-eres tan estrecho … y caliente-dijo gimiendo Naruto y se acercó al azabache quedando sentado y a si tener él mucho mas control, Sasuke uso su brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y su rostro en el cuello que comenzó a morderlo, el comenzó aumentar las penetraciones y los dos sobre todo Sasuke gemían con fuerza-Sas … Uke -el azabache mordió con fuerza el cuello del rubio, ya que solo por el placer que ría gritar pero haciendo eso evitaba gritar escandalosamente, ya que las estocadas eran certeras y le daban en ese sitio de máximo placer, a parte que su miembro aunque no lo estuviera dando atención entre el cuerpo del rubio y el suyo le daba gran placer, Sasuke sin poder evitarlo incrustaba sus uñas en la espalda ajena haciendo que saliera algo de sangre, Naruto estaba sintiendo que la entrada del azabache se estaba contrayendo asta que sintió que Sasuke se corrió entre sus pechos y Naruto sabía que él llegaría a su límite, dio tres estocadas que hizo que Sasuke gritara y se corrió en el interior del azabache, Naruto cayó hacia atrás y Sasuke encima de él, los dos tenían los ojos cerrados e intentando recuperar la respiración, Naruto sintió que el azabache se movía y se puso a su lado, Naruto lo miró y se le acercó y le dio un beso en la frente

-te amo, Naruto, recuérdalo siempre-sonrió Sasuke cerrando los ojos, el rubio suspiró, le dolía escuchar esas palabras siendo pronunciadas por el azabache ya que él no sabía lo que sentía, asta esperaba después de lo que habían hecho que esas atracción se fuera y fuese solo lo que sentía por Sasuke amistad o como un hermano, Naruto cerró los ojos poniendo su brazo en ellos

-los siento, Sasuke, me gustaría corresponderte-susurró Naruto

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke abrió sus ojos lentamente, se sentó en la cama y miró la habitación asta que su vista se puso al lado suyo de la cama, se mordió el labio inferior ya que en ese lugar no había nadie, se levantó de la cama y fue a paso rápido a la habitación que le pertenecía a Naruto, cuando entró, miró el lugar, todo estaba en orden, menos los armarios que estaban abiertos y sin nada en su interior, Sasuke dio la vuelta y con los pasos arrastrando y mirando al suelo fue hacia la ducha, no le importaba estar en ese momento desnudo ya que no había nadie como tampoco le importó el dolor que sentía en su trasero

Sasuke se metió en la ducha, puso agua caliente y cuando pasaba el tiempo debajo del chorro caliento fue regulándolo a que el agua estuviese mas tibia, se frotó con la esponja y luego se quitó la espuma con el agua, puso su frente apoyada en la baldosa de la ducha y sin darse cuenta sus lágrimas estuvieron saliendo de sus ojos, estuvo a si bastantes minutos asta que decidió salir de la ducha

Después de secarse se vistió con ropa cómoda Sasuke y fue a la sala y miró el reloj que tenía en la pared, en ese momento la puerta principal se abrió, Sasuke miró hacia el lugar con esperanzas de ver una cabellera rubia, pero al ver a su hermano con su hijo se decepcionó

-Sasuke estás bien?-dijo Itachi sin cerrar la puerta

-si-dijo Sasuke y miró a su hijo y le sonrió, el niño lo miró con timidez para luego mirar hacia el lado-Sora, no me vas a saludar?-el niño lo miró sorprendido para luego sonreírle

-claro, papi-dijo Sora y se acercó a Sasuke rápido para abrazarle y Sasuke le correspondió

-Itachi, ya se que te gustaría quedarte para fastidiarme-dijo Sasuke separándose de su hijo y mirando a su hermano mayor que este le sonrió-pero me gustaría hablar con Sora sobre algo muy importante y que el debe de saber por que ya es lo suficiente mayor

-no ha problema-dijo Itachi-Sora nos veremos otro día

-si tío Itachi-dijo Sora-los dos hermanos se miraron y con la mirada se despidieron e Itachi se fue cerrando la puerta y dejando a padre e hijo solos

-Sora siéntate al lado mío-dijo Sasuke sentándose en el sofá y el niño hizo lo que le dijo su padre, a parte que le veía demasiado serio

-pasa algo, papi-dijo con preocupación Sora y Sasuke le miró

-recuerdas que hace un año o dos años me preguntaste quien es tu padre?

-lo recuerdo-dijo Sora serio-pero no quiero saber, tú y yo estamos bien-sonrió el niño

-no quieres saber quien es tu padre?-dijo sorprendido Sasuke ya que hace unos años atrás el niño le echó en cara de no decirle quien era su padre-por que cambiaste de opinión?

-por que si ha ti te pone triste quien es mi padre no quiero saberlo-dijo Sora, Sasuke solo le miró por varios segundos y solo llegó a la conclusión que escuchó alguna conversación suya con Naruto

-igualmente tienes que saberlo-dijo Sasuke

-pero yo no quiero-dijo el niño alzando la voz

-Sora-dijo enfadado Sasuke y el niño se relajó y Sasuke también lo hizo-él te pondrá sus apellidos y no podrás hacer nada

-pero yo no quiero-dijo Sora

-no te agrada Naruto?-dijo Sasuke sin entender por que se comportaba a si su hijo y por lo que él entendía Sora habría escuchado alguna conversación con el rubio y por eso estaba dando por echo que sabía quien era su padre

-Naruto?-dijo Sora sin entender-si me agrada

-entonces por que no quieres tener sus apellidos y tampoco lo quieres como padre-Sora abrió los ojos sorprendido

-Naruto es mi padre?-dijo sorprendido Sora y Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza-pero yo escuché que las pruebas eran negativas y que yo era hijo de alguien que te hizo daño-Sasuke se sorprendió por lo dicho por su hijo

-a lo primero pensamos eso-dijo Sasuke-pero luego nos dimos cuenta que alguien cambió los resultados

-por que?

-no lo se-dijo Sasuke sin querer confundir a su hijo-pero quiero que te quede claro que tú eres hijo de Naruto Namikaze pero sobre todo eres mi hijo-Sora comenzó a reír ya que Sasuke le comenzó hacer cosquillas

-papi, basta-dijo Sora y Sasuke paró-me gusta que sea Naruto mi papa, pero -se quedó pensativo

-pero que-dijo Sasuke

-como es tan serio

-pero Naruto no es malo, te darás cuenta cuando pases tiempo con él-Sora sonrió

-como vive con nosotros lo podré conocer mejor a parte que le preguntaré si le puedo decir papa

-Naruto se hha ido

-por que?

-por su trabajo se ha tenido que mudar a otro apartamento-dijo Sasuke-pero tu lo podrás ver, yo me encargaré de eso-Sora sonrió

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-has descubierto algo, Kabuto?-dijo una voz fría de hombre

-he descubierto algo interesante-dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa maliciosa

-te escucho

-aunque no quiera aparentarlo, Uzumaki tiene una debilidad

-y cual es?

-Sasuke Uchiha-dijo con diversión Kabuto al ver un poco de sorpresa en su jefe-lo conoce señor?

-una o dos veces lo he visto, pero me alegra que Sasuke Uchiha tenga algo que con Uzumaki a si mataré dos pájaros de un tiro-sonrió con malicia-quiero que me des todo tipo de información de Sasuke Uchiha y quiero que me lo traigas ante mi presencia

-claro señor-dijo Kabuto y se fue al ver una señal de su jefe con la mano

-que pequeño es el mundo, pagara todo el desprecio que me hizo pasar mi hermano Fugaku su hijo Sasuke Uchiha

Continuará ….

Que os pareció el Lemon? No soy muy buena en eso, espero que os haya gustado, quien creéis que es el jefe? Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Había pasado dos semanas, Sasuke no tuvo ningún tipo de contacto con Naruto, era como si se le hubiese tragado la tierra y eso le frustraba, Sora le preguntaba de vez en cuando por el rubio pero Sasuke no sabía que contestar ya que él no sabía donde estaba

En ese momento Sasuke estaba sentado en la silla tomando café, su expresión era seria, si, estaba en casa por la mañana es que ya había acabado los exámenes finales, solo esperaba el resultado, para eso tenía que esperar unos días mas, suspiró con desgano y se acabó el café

-por que no pensé en él-se dijo Sasuke-su novio es amigo de Naruto-se levantó rápido de la silla cogió las llaves y salió del apartamento

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En una mansión muy lujosa en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, al cabo de unos segundos abrió la puerta una sirvienta de mediana edad

-buenos días, que se le ofrece?-dijo educadamente la sirvienta

-podría decirle a Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha que salgan-dijo el hombre serio, la sirvienta lo miró, pero el tono de voz tan frío y sin ningún tipo de sentimiento la hizo temblar

-me … me diría su nombre?

-es sorpresa-dijo el hombre con una media sonrisa-solo diles que hace muchos años que no nos veíamos-la mujer lo miró con duda pero al final accedió, entró y al cabo de unos segundos el hombre escuchó pasos

-que se le -dijo la mujer azabache cuando llegó a la puerta pero cuando vio al hombre cayó sorprendida-que haces aquí

-hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos cuñada-dijo el hombre para luego mirar al esposo de la mujer que este le miraba sorprendido y con seriedad-no vas a saludar a tu hermano mayor, Fugaku?

-lárgate, Madara-dijo severamente Fugaku

-parece que no me has echado de menos hermanito-dijo Madara y miró a la mujer con desprecio-digo lo mismo de ti Mikoto

-eres la deshonra de la familia-dijo Fugaku

-mi trabajo ya se que no es igual que el tullo-dijo Madara

-a que has venido, Madara-dijo seria Mikoto

-lo que tiene que hacer es irte de aquí antes que llame a la policía-dijo Fugaku para luego hacer una media sonrisa-aunque estarían encantados de meterte en la cárcel, por traficante de drogas

-un trabajo que ha hecho que sobreviva en todo estos años-dijo Madara-pero no he venido aquí para hablar de mi trabajo-Fugaku solo lo miraba con ira ya que prefirió en un pasado desterrarlo de su familia por ser tan promiscuo y por su trabajo, antes que fuese a la cárcel-quería advertiros que vigiléis de cerca de vuestro hijo Sasuke

-que-dijo Mikoto sorprendida

-no te acerques a él-advirtió Fugaku y Madara rió

-no sabía que os importaría el hijo que echasteis de vuestra vida-Mikoto y Fugaku miraron al lado, ella mordiéndose el labio inferior y él apretando los puños con fuerza-parece que os importa, pero ahora se como vengarme de vosotros-sonrió con malicia

-no le hagas nada a mi hijo-dijo con desesperación Mikoto-él hizo algo en contra de nuestras creencias en el pasado, pero nos hemos arrepentido-Fugaku no dijo nada

-solo por ser Doncel, si le hubiera pasado a Itachi hubierais estado felices por que es varón-dijo Madara serio-siempre en esta familia nos habéis tratado a los Donceles como a las mujeres inferiores a los varones

-tú siempre hiciste lo que quisiste al ser Doncel-dijo Fugaku serio

-y me echasteis de aquí por estar acostándome en mi casa con un varón

-nuestra casa, Madara-dijo Fugaku

-y por eso elegí el trabajo que elegí-dijo Madara-me hace ganar dinero fácil con los chicos,-Madara entre cerró los ojos-a ese varón lo seguiste tratando como si nada hubiera pasado cosa que a mi por ser tu hermano me echaste de mi familia de mi hogar-Fugaku no dijo nada-solo por que era tu amigo

-era menor que tú-dijo Fugaku

-es una pena que ahora esté muerto y tenga bajo mis ordenes a su único hijo-dijo Madara con una sonrisa maliciosa

-le engatusaste y le drogaste-dijo Fugaku

-Minato no se quejó en ningún momento-dijo Madara-y lo hicimos muchas veces sin que su novia Kushina se enterara

-por que has metido a tú único hijo en tu mundo-dijo Fugaku y hubo silencio-eras tan irresponsable que no tuvimos mas remedio que quitártelo

-para que Minato lo dejara de lado-dijo con odio Madara-por eso me deshice de él, por hacer sufrir a mi hijo

-tú, mataste a Minato?-dijo Mikoto sin poder creérselo-tú decías que estabas enamorado de él

-estaba-dijo Madara-pero cuando me enteré que Minato le daba de lado lo comencé a odiar, no solo a él si no a Kushina Uzumaki, ella me lo quitó todo y me las pagará -hubo un gran silencio en el ambiente asta que la única mujer habló

-por que le quieres hacer daño a Sasuke-dijo Mikoto seria

-eso es fácil-dijo Madara-me vengare con él por haberme despreciado, además a si le enseñaré una lección muy valiosa a uno de mis chicos para que sea como yo y a si no tenga sentimientos por nadie

-hablas de Naruto?-dijo Mikoto y Madara sonrió-se que a él no le harás daño físicamente

-es mi hijo-dijo Madara-pero me ocuparé de otra persona-dijo mas para si Madara

-deja a Sasuke-dijo Fugaku-si le pones tú o uno de tus subordinados la mano en cima te …

-me mataras, yo se mas de su vida y lo que le pasó en el pasado que vosotros que sois sus padres-acabó Madara sonriendo con burla-pero eso ya lo veremos, solo os he venido avisar por si aparece el cadáver de vuestro único hijo Doncel-se giró y les dio la espalda

-que quieres-dijo Fugaku-te daré lo que quieras, pero no le hagas daño a Sasuke

-en un pasado me quitasteis lo que mas quería pero ahora ya tengo todo lo que quiero-dijo Madara y comenzó a caminar alejándose-otra cosa-paró de repente-no llaméis a la policía, por que ha Sasuke le tengo en mi punto de mira, doy la orden y en este momento muere -se alejó tranquilamente, Fugaku y Mikoto solo se quedaron mirando al azabache de pelo largo con impotencia asta que la mujer empezó a llorar

-que podemos hacer, Fugaku

-no lo se, pero algo se me ocurrirá

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke llegó al apartamento de su amigo Juugo, tocó la puerta y este le abrió, el peli naranja se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke ya que no lo esperaba, le hizo pasar, Sasuke se dio cuenta que Juugo no estaba solo estaba con Suigetsu

-Sasuke no te esperaba-dijo Juugo

-me alegra que esté tu novio aquí-dijo Sasuke y Juugo se extrañó ya que su novio y su amigo no se llevaban muy bien

-que mala cara tienes, Sasuke-dijo Suigetsu sonriendo-creía que después de tener sexo tendrías mejor cara

-cállate, idiota-dijo Sasuke enfadado y Suigetsu comenzó a reír

-Suigetsu, no le digas esas cosas a Sasuke-dijo Juugo mirando a su novio serio y luego miró a Sasuke-de verdad que no tienes buena cara, estás pálido

-no me encontrado bien en estos días, pero no es nada, he estado estresado por los exámenes y -cayó un momento Sasuke-y por Naruto

-Naruto-alzó una ceja Juugo-te a pasado algo con él?

-no se donde está y me preocupa-dijo Sasuke y miró a Suigetsu que este le miraba serio-se que sabes donde está Naruto, tienes que decirme

-se donde está-dijo como si nada Suigetsu-pero no te lo voy a decir a no ser que quieras otro revolcón con él-sonrió Suigetsu

-Suigetsu-advirtió Juggo al ver el sonrojo de Sasuke

-yo no quiero eso-dijo Sasuke-quiero saber si está bien y Sora me pregunta por él

-le has dicho al mocoso que es su padre?-dijo Suigetsu

-si-dijo Sasuke

-no debías de haberlo hecho-dijo Suigetsu serio

-mi hijo tiene derecho a saber-dijo Sasuke

-no es momento-dijo Suigetsu-si nuestro jefe sabe que Naruto tiene un hijo podría hacerle algo

-pero por que?-dijo Sasuke

-Naruto no quiere seguir, y de ahí no se sale a si por que si-dijo Suigetsu-por eso nosotros nos vamos a ir a otro apartamento, no quiero que le pase nada a Juugo

-es que Suigetsu por fin a decidido salir de ese trabajo-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Juugo

-pero no es fácil-dijo Suigetsu

-por eso nos has pillado de suerte-dijo Juugo y Sasuke miró el lugar que estaba algo vacío

-Suigetsu por favor tienes que decirme donde está Naruto-dijo Sasuke Juugo como Suigetsu solo le miraron ya que parecía desesperado-es que tengo un mal presentimiento, quiero verlo para que me diga por una vez que significo para él-Suigetsu solo suspiró y cogió papel y un bolígrafo y apunto algo en el papel, cuando acabó se lo entregó a Sasuke que este lo miró

-es la dirección-dijo Suigetsu-Naruto me va a matar, pero espero hacer la buena acción del día con vosotros dos ya que Naruto parece un muerto viviente pensando-Sasuke le sonrió

-gracias-susurró Sasuke y se fue sin decir nada mas

-has hecho bien, Suigetsu-dijo Juugo-Sasuke está enamorado de Naruto

-y Naruto de Sasuke, pero le cuesta aceptarlo ya que no quiere meterlo en sus problemas-dijo Sugetsu-enviaré un mensaje al rubio idiota para decirle que Sasuke va para allá

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke bajaba las escaleras del edificio apresurado, no bajó en ascensor por que tenía que esperarlo y eso era una perdida de tiempo, cuando iba a salir del edificio que no tenía portero, algo le agarró del cuello de la ropa para estamparlo en la pared, Sasuke vio a un hombre fornido pero no lo reconoció, forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero algo le puso el hombre en la nariz, cada vez se sentía mas débil y sus ojos se cerraban, el olor que tenía el pañuelo era bastante fuerte y le hacía cerrar los ojos asta que lo vio todo oscuro

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en su mini apartamento, en una de las zonas mas bajas de su ciudad natal, estaba sentado con aparente tranquilidad, pero la verdad estaba inquieto, su amigo Suigetsu le envió un mensaje de texto diciéndole que le había dado su nueva dirección a Sasuke, y de eso hacia mas de una hora, Naruto se levantó y pasó su mano por sus cabellos rubios y cogió su teléfono para hacer una llamada, a los dos tonos le contestaron

-Suigetsu-dijo Naruto serio-le diste bien la dirección?

-_por quien me tomas, rubio, claro que le di la dirección bien a tu damisela-_Naruto sopló frustrado por lo dicho por su amigo

-dijo que vendría directamente aquí?

_-eso parecía, no ha llegado aún?-_Naruto notó inquietud en la voz-_tenía muchas ganas de verte, es extraño que no haya llegado_

_-_crees que le ha pasado algo?-dijo preocupado el rubio

_-donde vives no es la mejor zona, pero si no se mete con nadie no tiene por que pasarle nada con nadie_

-Sasuke no es de meterse en problemas-dijo Naruto mordiéndose el labio-Suigetsu dime con sinceridad si le ha podido pasar algo por que Madara a mandado hacerle algo

-_sinceramente Naruto no lo se, pero ese tipo tiene una fijación hacia ti y si tu te revelas es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que sigas bajo sus ordenes, a Madara le interesas mucho_

_-_si ese cabrón le hace algo lo mataré-dijo con rabia Naruto

-_habla con algún familiar por si a pasado algo y no ha podido ir, yo le diré a Juugo que llame a sus amigos por si está con alguno de ellos_

_-_de acuerdo pero si sabes algo me dices-dijo Naruto

-_de acuerdo-_dijo Suigetsu cortando la llamada, Naruto suspiró y volvió a llamar por teléfono y a los cuatro tonos cogieron el teléfono

-Itachi-dijo Naruto

-_Naruto pasa algo? Tu voz suena desesperada_

_-_está Sasuke contigo?

_-no_-dijo Itachi enfadado-_y estoy enfadado con él, me han llamado de la escuela para que valla a buscar a Sora hace quince minutos, voy de camino a buscar a mi sobrino, Sasuke nunca había hecho esto, si por alguna razón no podía ir a buscar a Sora a la escuela me ha llamado para que yo lo recoja _

_-_entonces no sabes donde esta-dijo Naruto mas para él que para Itachi

-_no_-dijo Itachi-_pasa algo? Se ha metido en algún problema mi hermano?_

_-_Itachi cuida de Sora te lo encargo, yo me encargo de Sasuke-dijo serio Naruto

-_Naruto que pasa-_el rubio cortó la llamada y puso el teléfono en silencio y envió un mensaje a Suigetsu para decirle donde iba, se guardó el teléfono y se puso una chaqueta negra, fue a su habitación, fue hacia la mesita que hay al lado de la cama y abrió un cajón, cogió la pistola y se la guardó, salió con decisión de la habitación y después de su mini apartamento, con seguridad y con un aura que decía peligro, caminó con la vista al frente y con rostro de seriedad, las pocas personas que lo veían no le dijeron nada solo intentaban alejarse

Continuará …..

Se que me tardé y espero que no vuelva a pasar, he tenido problemas con la conexión de Internet, espero que os haya gustado y sobre todo que os haya sorprendido el quien es el jefe y el vínculo que tiene con Naruto que este no sabe nada, comentar para saber que opináis, gracias por todos los comentarios recibidos


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Naruto aparcó su coche a las afueras de Konoha, en ese lugar no había movimientos y solo había una casa que se le podía considerar mansión, cerró la puerta de su coche con un portazo y puso el seguro en ella, caminó hacia esa mansión, los hombres fornidos que estaban vigilando la mansión ni los miró ya que no les causaba ni temor ni nada parecido, iba a tocar la puerta pero antes fue abierta por un hombre de pelo azabache y pelo largo, este le miró serio

-no te esperaba, Uzumaki-Naruto no cambió su expresión de seriedad, pero siempre que le decía Uzumaki notaba un toque de rencor e ira, pero eso a Naruto le daba igual-pasa-el rubio entró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón

-seré directo, Madara Uchiha-dijo con odio Naruto

-no sabía que sabías mi apellido

-se de ti mas de lo que crees-dijo Naruto serio y Madara sonrió

-yo también se mucho de ti como que las cosas que sabes muchas de esas son mentiras-el rubio alzó la ceja y se fijó en la sonrisa del azabache de pelo largo, no le gustaba parecía de burla y asta esa expresión le decía, has vivido una vida engañado, Naruto negó la cabeza rápidamente

-se que tienes a Sasuke Uchiha, tu sobrino-dijo Naruto-y lo tienes solo para hacerme ver que tu eres el que mandas y tu decides quien abandona este juego

-te pareces tanto a Minato físicamente-dijo Madara-pero lo de directo y la sangre fría de hacer las cosas te pareces tanto a tu madre-Madara hizo comillas a madre

-no vengo hablar ni de Minato ni de Kushina-dijo Naruto y Madara rió fuertemente-donde tienes a Sasuke

-para darte esa información que me darías a cambio?

-no eres mi tipo-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de burla-los Donceles como tú me repugnan-al acabar de hablar el rubio no vio venir el golpe en la cara que le dio Madara, pero no fue un puñetazo ni nada si no un golpe con la mana abierta como pegaría una madre a un hijo cuando a dicho algo indebido, Naruto sorprendido miró a Madara con la mano en la mejilla golpeada-quien te crees para golpearme-dijo Naruto ahora serio-dime donde tienes a Sasuke-exigió Naruto otra vez

-has dicho que te repugno como Doncel, cierto?

-no te voy a complacer en nada, e notado como me miras-dijo Naruto

-el incesto no me agrada y contigo no haría nada de eso-dijo Madara y Naruto alzó una ceja no entendía a que venía eso-pero no me agrada que se aprovechen los varones de los Donceles en contra de su voluntad-Madara escribió algo en un papel y se lo entregó al rubio-mañana a la noche ven a ese sitio, Suigetsu que venga también

-no pienso hacer ninguno de tus trabajitos-dijo Naruto serio

-no lo harás-dijo serio Madara-si no que voy hacer algo delante de todos los varones para que os deis cuenta que os puede pasar si abusáis de un Doncel en contra de su voluntad-Naruto solo miraba desconcertado la dirección del papel-ese espectáculo lo verá Sasuke Uchiha-dijo con malicia Madara

-que estás tramando-dijo Naruto

-veras con tus propios ojos como me voy a encargar de la persona que mas odias en este momento-dijo Madara con una media sonrisa-pero si quieres ver en buen estado a Sasuke Uchiha tendrás que seguir todas mis ordenes

-a él no quiero que lo metas en nada de tus planes-dijo Naruto guardándose la hoja de papel

-que tipo de relación tienes con Sasuke-exigió saber Madara de la boca del rubio

-no te interesa-dijo cortante Naruto

-solo espero que no sea nada carnal

-no te importa, es un amigo de la infancia

-espero que sea a si, por que si es lo contrario me desharé de él-dijo Madara con seriedad-por que tú no puedes tener ese tipo de relación con él

-no te importa con quien me meto en la cama-dijo Naruto

-mañana te espero en ese lugar-dijo Madara y Naruto solo le miró unos segundos serio para luego irse, Madara al estar solo cerró los ojos soltando el aire por la boca-como me gustaría abrazarte como padre e hijo- se miró al espejo que había en la entrada y su expresión solo era de odio-vosotros cuatro me lo quitasteis-cerró los puños con fuerza-primero fue Minato ahora os tocará a vosotros tres-miró a la puerta y salió de su mansión, necesitaba ver al que tenía retenido, él le quitaría la duda del tipo de relación que tenían Naruto y Sasuke y sobre todo Sasuke le tenía que confirmar que ese hijo era de Orochimaru

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Abrió sus ojos negros lentamente y se sentó en el suelo, miró el lugar, era oscuro y sucio, Sasuke hizo una mueca de asco por el olor tan fuerte, miró el suelo y pudo ver que había manchas rojas en él, el azabache supo que era sangre, se levantó rápidamente y le dio un pequeño mareo por haberse levantado tan rápido, se dirigió a la puerta e intentó abrirla, pero estaba cerrada

-donde estoy-susurró Sasuke sin entender el por que estaba en ese lugar y por que ese tipo le había secuestrado, de repente unas arcadas aparecieron y se puso la mano en la boca-este olor, hará que vomite-se alejó de la puerta para sentarse en una pequeña cama que había, respiró fuertemente para que no le entrara de nuevo las arcadas por el olor tan fuerte de ese lugar, en ese momento abrieron la puerta y Sasuke se levantó, ahí vio dos varones bastante musculosos y con cara de asesinos, y en medio de los dos varones había un hombre de pelo negro largo y ojos del mismo color, Sasuke le miró atentamente y se dio cuenta que era Doncel por las facciones finas de su rostro aunque tuviera cara de enfado, pero a parte de eso tenía colgado en el cuello la medalla que llevaban todos los que eran Donceles

-la última vez que te yo te vi eras un bebé, ahora eres un Doncel adulto-dijo el azabache de pelo largo y Sasuke solo se extrañó por lo dicho ya que no conocía a es persona

-quien eres? Y por que estoy aquí?-dijo serio Sasuke

-soy Madara Uchiha-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido ya que nunca lo había visto sabía que era el hermano mayor de su padre, como que también sabía que su padre lo echó del clan Uchiha por la vida que llevaba aunque no supiera exactamente lo que hizo

-por que me has traído aquí?

-ántes que eso, que tipo de relación tienes con Naruto Uzumaki?-Sasuke abrió los ojos para luego mirarlo serio-o mejor dicho Naruto Namikaze-Sasuke no dijo nada ya que no tenía ninguna intención de decirle, Madara al notar que no le diría nada se acercó con lentitud a Sasuke y sin mas le dio un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo caer al suelo y ponerse la mano en la cara-yo mando aquí, y me obedecen en todo-entre cerró los ojos Madara-te lo volveré a decir, que tipo de relación tienes con Naruto Namikaze?-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior ya que no le iba a decir nada, Madara sonrió de medio lado y agarró del cabello a Sasuke para ponerlo en su altura y darle un rodillazo en la boca del estómago

-Ahhh-gritó de dolor Sasuke por el golpe y sintió que por ese golpe se le había roto algún hueso

-dime, niño-exigió Mdara

-es … mi amigo de la infancia-dijo como pudo Sasuke y Madara soltó los cabellos de Sasuke que este quedó de rodillas en el suelo agarrándose con fuerza su vientre ya que le dolía, sus ojos comenzaban a poner aguados

-solo eso?-dijo Madara y Sasuke mordiéndose el labio inferior miró hacia el lado, Madara en ese momento supo solo por la expresión y los ojos negros de Sasuke que para él no era un amigo y le volvió a coger del cabello para que le mirase-tú lo quieres como algo mas, verdad?-Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y su respiración comenzó a ser mas rápida-te gustaría que Naruto te follara asta desfallecer, cierto?-Sasuke se estaba mordiendo el labio con tanta fuerza que le comenzó a salir sangre-ya se por que te defendió-le soltó con brusquedad el cabello-habéis tenido sexo-exigió saber Madara, Sasuke solo estaba en el suelo tumbado encogido con los brazos alrededor de su vientre

-me duele-susurró con dolor Sasuke

-dime si ese mocoso es fruto de esa violación-dijo enfadado Madara pero al no tener respuesta le dio una patada en el estómago a Sasuke-contesta-gritó

-no-susurró Sasuke con la voz quebrada-es de Naruto-Madara abrió los ojos sorprendido ya que su hijo Naruto tenía un hijo con su sobrino y eso era algo que no tenía de haber sucedido ya que eran familia, miró a Sasuke detenidamente como intentaba no mostrar dolor, pero vio como sus pantalones se manchaban de sangre, miró a sus hombres que estaban en el lugar

-decidle a Kabuto que venga, no me interesa que muera aún

-si, señor-dijeron los dos hombres a la vez

-decidle que está teniendo un aborto-dijo Madara y Sasuke al escuchar eso abrió los ojos, los dos hombres salieron de esa habitación

-un … aborto-susurró Sasuke que nadie le escuchó

-escúchame niño-dijo Madara con seriedad-no volverás acercarte a Naruto, lo vuestro está prohibido-Sasuke se encogió mas

-quien … eres tú … para prohibir eso -dijo como pudo Sasuke

-el padre Doncel de Naruto

-eso … no es verdad … sus padres … son …

-tus padres, Minato que es su padre varón junto con Kushina que en ese tiempo era la novia de Minato me lo quitaron cuando nació por que decían que era un irresponsable y una mala influencia para mi hijo y para los Uchiha, por eso me desterraron de los Uchiha-dijo con odio Madara-por eso estás aquí para vengarme de mi hermano Fugaku, de mi cuñada Mikoto y también acabaré con Kushina Uzumaki igual que hice con Minato Namikaze

-no puede ser-dijo Sasuke mirando su mano con sangre ya que puso su mano por donde le salía la hemorragia-Naruto y yo somos ..,

-sois primos por eso no permitiré que estéis juntos, y con tu estancia aquí te quitaré esos sentimientos hacia Naruto y si no se te quitan te mataré-dijo Madara y en ese momento entró un chico con gafas

-señor

-Kabuto, ocúpate de este chico-dijo Madara

-entonces este chico es el novio de Uzumaki-dijo Kabuto y Madara lo miró con odio-y está teniendo un aborto, no le gustará nada a Uzumaki cuando se le diga que a perdido a su primogénito

-Uzumaki ya tiene un hijo-dijo Madara con odio-él hijo de este es de Uzumaki

-que sorpresa-dijo Kabuto-pero igualmente no le agradará saber que su segundo hijo no ha nacido

-también era suyo?-dijo Madara mirando a Sasuke serio-contesta

-si-dijo Sasuke y Madara lo agarró del cabello con fuerza para que lo mirara

-no vuelvas a meterte en la cama con él-ordenó Madara-entendido

-si-dijo Sasuke y Madara lo soltó con fuerza haciendo que el rostro de Sasuke chocara contra el suelo

-haz tu trabajo-dijo Madara mirando a Kabuto para luego salir de la habitación

-te metiste con la persona equivocada, chico-dijo Kabuto mirando a Sasuke-Uzumaki es de Madara, él decide con quien se acuesta, por eso es su padre Doncel

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Había pasado un día y ya era de noche, Naruto llegó aún recinto que por fuera estaba abandonado, y que en ese lugar se solía hacer las peleas clandestinas, estaba acompañado el rubio por su compañero Suigetsu, al entrar vieron los dos a muchos varones y asta alguna mujer y Doncel, todos tenían pintas de delincuentes, se adentraron asta donde había una especie de mini escenario y miraron el lugar con seriedad

-te dijo que era lo que iba hacer y para que nos quería a todos aquí?-dijo Suigetsu

-solo me dijo que se iba encargar de algo para que los varones no nos aprovechemos de los Donceles y as mujeres-dijo Naruto serio mirando al frente-lo que está claro es que tiene a Sasuke el muy cabrón

-puede que te pida algún trabajito especial para liberar a tu noviecito-dijo Suigetsu haciendo comillas en trabajito especial

-no lo haría ni loco-dijo Naruto haciendo un sonido con la boca-Madara no me atrae nada

-podría ser tu padre-dijo sonriendo Suigetsu y el rubio lo miró de reojo para lego mirar al frente y hubo silencio entre ellos, pero se escuchaba los murmullos de los que estaban en el lugar, en ese momento sintió Naruto la vibración en el pantalón de su teléfono, lo sacó y miró la pantalla poniendo mala cara-quien es? Por tu cara no te agrada

-mi madre-dijo Naruto serio y de mala gana

-puede ser importante-dijo Suigetsu-me has dicho que ha estado llamándote ayer todo el día y hoy también

-ella solo me molesta-dijo Naruto sin quitar la vista de la pantalla del teléfono

-sabes una cosa Naruto-dijo Suigetsu y el rubio lo miró-cuando no la tengas echaras de menos que te diga un te quiero, se que ella no te lo ha dicho en muchos años pero desde que murió tu padre se está esforzando por reparar lo mal que lo hizo contigo-el rubio suspiró y dio al botón

-que quieres-dijo Naruto serio

-_Naruto_

_-_dime rápido lo que me tienes que decir Kushina-dijo Naruto y ´sintió un suspiro

-_se oye voces, donde estás? No estarás en uno de esos sitios donde solías estar antes?-_se la escuchó con disgusto a Kushina y Naruto soltó aire por la boca con enfado

-no te importa donde estoy

_-Naruto quisiera preguntarte algo ya que te has dignado a coger el teléfono y hablar conmigo_

-dime lo que me tengas que decirme para no molestarme-Kushina suspiró

-_dime con sinceridad si conoces a Madara Uchiha-_Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo dicho por su madre a parte que se la notaba por la voz que estaba seria, el rubio miró a Suigetsu que este al verlo serio alzó una ceja-_dime Naruto, lo conoces? Y no me mientas_

_-_por que me preguntas eso

-_es importante-_dijo Kushina

-lo conozco-dijo serio Naruto-ahora dime de que lo conoces tú -hubo silencio-Kushina respóndeme

-_él ha secuestrado a Sasuke, te acuerdas de él verdad?_-la mujer al no recibir contestación continuó-_Madara Uchiha fue a casa de Fugaku y Mikoto, los amenazó que lo iban a matar y que no se les ocurriera llamar a la policía_

_-_él los amenazó? Por que?

-_en el pasado Madara fue desterrado de su familia y quiere venganza por eso le quiere hacer daño a Sasuke_

-que fue lo que hizo

-_no puedo decirte_

_-_mama-dijo Naruto-Madara mandó a matar a Minato-no hubo respuesta y el silencio que recibía no le gustó-Kushina, dime que tenía mi padre con Madara

-_te diré todo cuando vengas a casa_

-no puedo asta que no saque de donde está a Sasuke

-_Naruto prométeme que no volverás a ver a Madara_

_-_no te puedo prometer eso-dijo Naruto-para saber donde tiene a Sasuke tengo que acercarme a él

-_Naruto que eres capaz de hacer por Sasuke?_

_-_todo-dijo sin pensar Naruto que asta se sorprendió de su respuesta

-_que relación tienes con él? Y no me digas que amistad por que tu respuesta que me has dado no la dice un amigo_

_-_por que me dices eso, no te entiendo

-_solo dime que tipo de sentimientos tienes con Sasuke_

_-_no te voy a contestar-dijo tajante Naruto

-_el tipo de relación que podéis tener es de amistad y hermandad-_dijo seria Kushina

-no te entiendo, Kushina-dijo Naruto-cuando éramos pequeños querías que nos casáramos

-_ahora es diferente y menos estando a tu alrededor Madara Uchiha_

_-_por que no eres mas clara, no entiendo lo que me quieres decir-dijo Naruto enfadado y vio como unos hombres subían al escenario con un hombre con las manos atadas a las espalda y algo en la cabeza para que no se le viera el rostro

-_solo lo decíamos Mikoto y yo para proteger a Sasuke_

_-_sigo sin entender-dijo Naruto

-_te lo contaré todo cuando vengas a casa-_Naruto sintió un codazo de parte de Suigetsu ya que en el escenario estaba Madara con una sonrisa de superioridad y mirando a todos asta que su vista paró en Naruto

-te tengo que dejar, cuando pueda iré a tu casa y me cuentas-dijo Naruto colgando el teléfono y guardarlo en su bolsillo y miró al hombre que tenían atado ya que le recordaba a alguien

-luego me dices lo que te ha dicho-dijo Suigetsu ya que todos que estaba en ese lugar se callaron al ver a Madara

-ese tipo me recuerda a alguien-dijo Naruto

-puedo alguno que trabajaba para Madara-dijo Suigetsu serio-puede que le haya traicionado y quiere que veamos lo que les pasa a los que le traiciona

-yo a ese tipo le e visto en algún lado-dijo Naruto y en ese momento Madara le quitó el saco de la cabeza de la persona que tenía atada, solo tenía los ojos vendados con un pañuelo negro, Naruto al ver la persona se sorprendió ya que lo conocía

-ese tipo no es …

-Orochimaru-acabó la frase de Suigetsu Naruto

-antes de comenzar el espectáculo-dijo Madara-esto que voy hacer se lo dedico a los varones que se creen que pueden dominar a su antojo a las mujeres como a los Donceles-sonrió con malicia y todos miraban atentos-este varón que tengo aquí a violado a muchos Donceles y también mujeres, pero no en edades adultas si no cuando son niños, yo siendo Doncel me siento indignado por la actitud de este varón-las mujeres y Donceles miraron a Orochimaru con odio que este forcejeaba sin, los varones del lugar solo miraban serio y asta compadeciéndose de ese varón-odio el abuso sexual y este varón pagara por lo que ha hecho-hizo silencio durante unos segundos-estoy seguro que os preguntaréis por que un tipo como este no está en la cárcel? Yo os voy a responder, una persona que tiene poder, destruyó pruebas evidentes de los abusos sexuales de este tipo, yo estoy buscando personalmente a esa persona y me encargaré de ella por que cubrirlo es igual que hacerlo-Madara entre cerró los ojos y sacó del cinturón del pantalón un cuchillo, sus manos tenían unos guantes negros, miró a Orochimaru y pasó su mano por el pecho descubierto de este asta que llegó a los pantalones, se los desabrochó con lentitud y Madara sonrió mas ampliamente cuando metió su mano a dentro de los pantalones-si no hiciese lo que hace tendría un buen polvo-dijo con burla y sacó la mano de los pantalones para bajarle un poco los pantalones con la ropa interior, Madara miró a su público que estaban todos atentos a lo que él hacía y sonrió con prepotencia, cogió el pene de Orochimaru-esto es lo que se merece estos desgraciados que abusan sexualmente de los Donceles y las mujeres-y sin mas le cortó el pene con el cuchillo, Orochimaru comenzó a chillar con desesperación por el dolor que sentía y uno de los hombres que estaba en el escenario se puso atrás de Orochimari para que no cayera el suelo y Madara le dio a ese hombre el cuchillo-espero que todos hayáis aprendido a no subestimar a ningún Doncel y menos a mi-y sin mas se fue y el hombre que estaba de tras de Orochimaru pasó el cuchillo por el cuello de Orochimaru que este dejó de gritar por que había muerto, los dos hombres cogieron el cuerpo de Orochimaru y se fueron del lugar, en todo ese momento nadie dijo nada asta que el escenario estuvo vacío

-eso tuvo de haber dolido-dijo Suigetsu-pero se lo merecía-miró a Naruto-no te afectado lo que le han hecho?

-no-dijo Naruto-se lo merecía

-rubio, me asustas a veces -dijo Suigetsu

-me voy-dijo Naruto

-te espero-dijo Suigetsu

-vete a casa, yo me las apañaré

-seguro?

-si-dijo Naruto

-y donde vas?

-hablar con Madara-dijo Naruto-necesito saber donde tiene a Sasuke

-Naruto como que no te das cuenta que estás enamorado de él-dijo Suigetsu y el rubio miró al suelo durante unos segundos para luego mirar a su compañero

-no quiero que esté involucrado en mi mierda de vida, pero no lo he podido evitar-dijo Naruto-pero me enterado que Madara se quiere vengar con Sasuke por lo que le hizo el padre de Sasuke

-en tonces es cierto que son familia

-si-dijo Naruto-Sasuke es el sobrino de Madara-el rubio se puso pensativo-pero lo que me tiene pensativo es lo que me dijo Kushina

-que es lo que te dijo?

-que Sasuke y yo no debemos tener una relación mas que amigos

-por que?-dijo Suigetsu sin comprender-me dijiste una vez que ella como la madre de Sasuke querían que os casarais

-ellas querían eso y ahora no por que aparecido en mi vida Madara a parte que era para proteger a Sasuke-dijo Naruto-no entiendo nada al igual de la insistencia ayer de Madara de que tipo de relación tengo con Sasuke

-Madara puede que este celoso-dijo Suigetsu sin darle importancia-te mira diferente a parte que tú tienes mas privilegios por a si decirlo de él

-lo único que se es que si Madara le hace daño a Sasuke soy capaz de matarle-dijo con odio Naruto

-será mejor que me valla-dijo Suigetsu-pero estás seguro que no quieres que te espere?

-vete, Suigetsu-dijo Naruto-tengo que hablar con Madara, él me dijo que Sasuke estaría aquí y no le he visto-Suigetsu sonrió

-Sasuke sabe que está enamorado de ti pero es que tú estás mas enamorado de él-dijo Suigetsu marchándose y Naruto solo le miró unos segundos para luego subir al escenario e ir hacia donde había ido Madara

Continuará ….

Que os pareció? Espero que os haya gustado, comentar para saber vuestra opinión por fa


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Amaneció un nuevo día, Madara el día anterior disfrutó de lo que le hizo a ese varón de Orochimaru, le gustaba sentir el poder y las miradas de miedo de todos los que estaban a su alrededor, pero si esas personas eran varones disfrutaba mas de ese momento, Madata desde que era niño lo tuvo todo por ser único Doncel que había nacido en la familia Uchiha, pero cuando iba creciendo aunque le dieran todo lo que pedía notaba como daban de lado cuando decía algo de la empresa familiar, y ahí se dio cuenta que un Doncel en su familia no tenía ni voz ni voto, cuando nació su hermano menor Fugaku seis años menor supo desde el primer momento que él para su familia era un cero a la izquierda en lo profesional, eso le hizo tener una gran envidia hacia su hermano Fugaku y comenzó a odiarlo

Cuando creció Fugaku supo por el testamento de sus padres por que ellos murieron en un accidente de trafico que toda la herencia era para Fugaku por ser el varón, Madara no soportó estar bajo las ordenes de su hermano y es hay donde conoció al que sería el socio de su hermano, Minato Namikaze, hijo de una gran médico y de un juez, Madara desde la primera vez que vio a Minato en un antro que estaba con su hermano que este ya se había casado con Mikoto y ya tenía a su primer hijo varón Itachi le llamó de tal manera la atención que sin poder evitarlo se enamoró de ese rubio que era tan diferente a su hermano como a toda su familia

Madara veía mucho a Minato en la mansión donde él vivía con su hermano y su familia, al ser socios de la empresa de su familia, a lo primero solo lo miraba cuando lo veía en casa y es a si como decidió no salir por la noches a divertirse y sentir con los varones que pasaba el rato el poder y dominarlos a su antojo, cuando se enteró Madara que Minato tenía pareja se decepcionó pero no perdió la esperanza al escuchar una conversación que tenía el rubio con su hermano, su novia no se entregaría a él asta la noche de bodas, eso a Madara le puso feliz y sin pensarlo una noche que el sabía que Minato estaría en un antro sin su hermano se acercó a él, los dos hablaron y Madara supo en ese momento que Minato Namikaze no era igual que otros varones y se dijo esa noche que ese rubio era suyo, sin pensarlo en una de las veces que pedía una copa Minato y sin que este se diera cuenta le echó un líquido que sabía perfectamente que esa noche el varón que estaba enamorado caería a sus redes y a si fue, a la mañana siguiente por lo arrepentido que estaba Minato Madara solo le dijo que podían seguir haciéndolo para cuando esté con su futura esposa no la decepcione, Minato aceptó, a si estuvieron por un año asta que Minato le dijo que en menos de un año se casaría con Kushina Uzumaki, y que esos encuentros se acababan, Madara eso le enfadó por que esperaba que Minato se enamorara de él pero eso no fue a si, un día resentido Madara envió un mensaje a Minato que le esperaba en la mansión para decirle algo importante, Minato desde que le había anunciado que ya tenían fecha para la boda no le cogía las llamadas y ni quería verlo ese día accedió y fue a la mansión que no había nadie, Madara le diría la gran noticia que estaba embarazado y con esperanzas de que no se casaría con Kushina, pero no fue lo esperado, Minato solo le dijo que volvería a costarse con él como despedida y que le dejara en paz, Madara accedió, estaba enamorado de ese varón, pero lo que no se esperaron es que Fugaku apareciera en la habitación y hubo una gran pelea entre los dos hermanos, Minato solo miraba e intentaba que Fugaku se tranquilizara pero Madara soltó la bomba que estaba embarazado, los dos varones se quedaron callados y lo único que dijo Minato que cuando naciera el bebé se haría las pruebas por que no estaba seguro que ese hijo fuese suyo, Madara en ese momento golpeó a Minato y supo en ese momento que una gran ira se apoderaba de su cuerpo en contra de Minato Namikaze, pero lo que mas le dolió es que Fugaku su hermano estaba de acuerdo con el rubio y que cuando naciera el bebé se haría cargo Fugaku de ese niño por que Madara era un irresponsable y después de eso se largara de la mansión, Madara estaba en contra de la decisión que había tomado su hermano menor y solo se encerró en la habitación sin ver a nadie y acumulando odio hacia su hermano a Minato a Mikoto por que estaba de acuerdo y Kushina que esta accedió a eso sin importarle a ella que su novio la fuese infiel y tuviera un hijo con otra persona

Los meses pasaron y Mikoto tuvo a su hijo Sasuke que resultaba ser Doncel, Madara tuvo a su hijo y Minato se hizo las pruebas de ADN y resultó que eran positiva, la madre de Minato como su padre en el hospital discutieron con su único hijo, Kushina para calmar la situación solo dijo que se casarían igualmente y a ese niño lo criarían como el hijo de ambos, Madara gritó por eso, no quería que le quitaran a su hijo, pero desgraciadamente para Madara no pudo hacer nada, su hermano sin una pizca de arrepentimiento le echó de su casa y él se tuvo que buscar la vida en las calles, y a medida que pasaba los años Madara tenía mas odio sobre esas personas que le quitaron a su hijo y lo trataron como si no valiera nada se juró que se vengaría

Madara en ese momento sonrió, recordó la conversación que tuvo con Naruto la noche anterior y este tuvo que acceder de muy mala gana a las ordenes de Madara por que este amenazó que si no las cumplía mataría a Sasuke

Madara paró delante de una puerta y la abrió, sus dos hombres se quedaron fuera de la habitación, cuando entró Madara miró a Sasuke que estaba en la cama tumbado echo un ovillo y con paso lento se acercó

-es duro perder a un hijo-dijo Madara y Sasuke no dijo nada-pero es mas duro que te lo quiten después de nacer, por lo menos no te quitaron a tu primer hijo

-que quieres de mi-exigió enfadado Sasuke sentándose en la cama haciendo sin poder evitarlo un gesto de dolor

-tú eres la persona para retener a Naruto a mi lado

-no podrás retenerlo por mucho tiempo a tu lado-dijo Sasuke

-debes de tener tu castigo por involucrarte con Naruto

-no te creo-dijo Sasuke y Madara alzó una ceja-Naruto no es tu hijo, solo he llegado a la conclusión que te gusta Naruto por que no pudiste tener a su padre-sonrió Sasule con una media sonrisa, Madara sonrió

-piensa lo que quieras-dijo Madara-siempre he tenido lo que he querido y Naruto no será la excepción

-no creo que le agrades en ese ámbito-dijo Sasuke sin importarle en la situación en la que estaba-eres demasiado viejo para Naruto-Madara le dio en la cara a Sasuke un puñetazo que este cayó tumbado en la cama y se puso la mano en el lugar y pudo ver que tenía sangre

-yo soy el que mando y cuidado lo que dices por que puedo matarte en este momento y nadie se entera-dijo Madara con odio y Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza-aunque no vas a estar en este lugar tranquilo-Sauke le miró-vas a recibir tú lo que debieron recibir tus padres, mis hombres se divertirán contigo-Sasuke abrió los ojos asustado-serás su saco de boxeo asta que decida acabar con tu vida-Madara le dio la espalda-espero que te hayas despedido de tus padres, sobrino-dijo con burla

-que les vas hacer-dijo Sasuke como pudo

-matarlos-dijo sin mas Madara-espero que seas resistente-y sin mas salió de ese lugar y Madara miró a sus dos hombres que le acompañaba siempre-ese chico será vuestro nuevo juguete para jugar, decidle a los demás-los dos hombres sonrieron y uno de ellos se relamió el labio y eso fue visto por Madara-si me entero que abusáis sexualmente de él me encargaré que os pase lo mismo que al varón de anoche-el que se relamió tragó duro-golpearlo pero no lo matéis, ya os diré cuando puede morir, Uzumaki no puede entrar aquí sin mi permiso-sonrió con malicia y se alejó, los dos hombres se miraron para luego irse hacia otra dirección

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en la entrada de la casa de Itachi, estaba indeciso en tocar ya que no sabía como decirle a Itachi que su hermano menor estaba secuestrado, por que había decidido decirle por que era lo mejor y también sabía que Itachi era un genio y podría ayudarle por que Madara no le dio ninguna información sobre Sasuke, solo tuvo que acatar que debía obedecerle en todo, Naruto apretó los dientes enfadado por que no sabía donde estaba Sasuke, si supiera donde se ubicaba lo sacaría de ese lugar, cerró fuertemente sus ojos y los abrió con decisión y tocó la puerta, escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta para luego abrirla, Naruto vio a Itachi que le miraba extrañado y asta con un poco de seriedad

-Itachi-dijo Naruto

-tenemos que hablar todos-dijo Itachi serio-iba a llamarte para que vinieras-el rubio no dijo nada y el azabache de la coleta le dio paso y cerró la puerta, Naruto al entrar y caminar asta la sala se sorprendió al ver allí a los padres de Sasuke y a su madre, inmediatamente se puso serio al ver a los tres adultos que le miraban preocupados sobre todo las dos mujeres

-Naruto

-Kushina que haces aquí?-dijo Naruto serio-lo mismo va por vosotros dos, Fugaku y Mikoto

-Naruto, ellos tienen que decirnos algo importante-dijo Itachi-me lo estaban diciendo a mi pero al ver que estabas bastante involucrado quería llamarte, pero tú venirte sin que lo hiciera

-no me interesa lo que me tengan que decir estas personas-dijo Naruto mirando a Itachi-lo que no entiendo es que haces con ellos dos sabiendo que despreciaron a tu hermano menor

-mis padres están arrepentidos y llevan tiempo intentando acercarse a Sasuke-dijo Itachi

-iré directo a lo que venía-dijo Naruto-quería hablaros de Madara Uchiha-el rubio miró a Mikoto y a Fugaku que aunque no miró a su madre supo que esta se tensó al mencionar el nombre de Madara

-conoces a Madara Uchiha?-dijo Itachi sorprendido pero no lo demostró

-lo conozco demasiado bien-dijo Naruto-pero te quería decir Itachi es que Madara …

-tiene a Sasuke-cortó Fugaku serio a Naruto que este le miró sorprendido

-como lo sabes-dijo Naruto

-él mismo no los dijo-dijo Fugaku

-por vuestra tranquilidad noto que os da igual lo que le pase a Sasuke -dijo Naruto

-Madara quiere vengarse de él por nuestra culpa-dijo Mikoto con tristeza, Naruto alzó una ceja sin entender

-por que te involucraste en su mundo, Naruto-dijo Kushina

-no me vengas de madre preocupada que no te queda-dijo enfadado Naruto

-Naruto, Madara asesinó a tu padre Minato-dijo Kushina pero la mujer vio en la expresión del rubio no cambiaba, solo mostraba seriedad

-yo ya lo sabía-dijo Naruto

-que-dijo Kushina-y sigues con él?

-él estuvo conmigo cuando necesitaba unos padres-dijo Naruto y vio como su madre agachaba apenada la cabeza y pasaba lo mismo con Mikoto

-Naruto, tienes que saber algo de Madara y te influye a ti-dijo Itachi y el rubio lo miró

-él solo es mi jefe-dijo Naruto-se que es el hermano mayor Doncel de tu padre Fugaku, en otras palabras es tu tío y también de Sasuke

-eso es cierto-dijo Fugaku serio-pero debes de saber que Madara aunque sea un asesino por que lo es tiene un hijo-Naruto abrió los ojos

-un hijo?-dijo sin entender Naruto-él nunca dijo nada

-por que su hijo ha estado con él-dijo Fugaku

-entonces uno de sus hombres debe de ser su hijo-dijo Naruto con una media sonrisa maliciosa-ya se como voy a liberar a Sasuke

-Naruto-dijo Kushina pero el rubio no la hizo caso ya que se dio la vuelta para irse

-le amenazaré que se quien es su hijo-se dijo para si Naruto

-tú eres su hijo-dijo Kushina y Naruto paró de golpe y se dio la vuelta lentamente encarando a la pelirroja

-que-dijo Naruto

-tú eres hijo de Madara y Minato-dijo Fugaku-eres mi sobrino, por eso te cuidaba cuando Kushina y Minato no estaban-Naruto solo miraba a la pelirroja sin entender aunque estaba escuchando-Itachi y Sasuke son tus primos

-mentira-susurró Naruto y se acercó a Kushina-tú eres mi madre-la pelirroja bajó la cabeza

-no Naruto, yo no soy tu madre-dijo Kushina-Minato estuvo engañándome con Madara antes de casarnos, Madara se quedó embarazado y cuando te tuvo los cuatro lo echamos de nuestras vidas y de la tuya

-no, tú eres mi madre-dijo Naruto con los ojos brillosos y miró a Fugaku y a Mikoto, ella miró al suelo y Fugaku lo miró con seriedad-no me lo creo

-te preguntaras por que acepté casarme y hacer ver a todos que eres mi hijo-dijo Kushina triste-yo no podía estar con Minato asta casarme, pero antes me hice unas pruebas por que me enfermé, yo me recuperé de esa enfermedad y los resultados me dieron que era estéril, si Minato se enteraba me dejaría y nunca encontraría a un hombre para casarme, por eso acepté que fueses mi hijo, al tiempo le dije a Minato y él no me dijo nada ya tenía a su heredero, si viajábamos tanto es por que yo se lo exigía a Minato, tú eras la prueba de una infidelidad y yo aunque no dijera nada estaba enfadada con Minato y contigo, por eso no te di cariño, pero al paso del tiempo me arrepentí, te considero mi hijo-Kushina acarició la mejilla de Naruto que este dio unos pasos atrás para alejarse de ese contacto-aunque no te haya parido

-todos me mentisteis-dijo Naruto enfadado-no volver acercaros a mi-y sin mas se fue dando un portazo en la puerta, Kushina sin poder aguantar mas comenzó a llorar

Continuará …..

Os gustó el capítulo comentar por fa


End file.
